Tomodachi Reloaded
by My secret angel
Summary: A punk-style girl who gets into trouble regularilly is spotted in the most un-characteristic place by the most popular guys at her school. What happens when her secret gets out and her reputation goes "kaboom? Rated for voilence and language. FINISHED (fi
1. Meet the Delinquent

**Hi peoples! Yes, this story got deleted... But it wasn't my fault! Someone (who may I add is quite a fair rival for me) reported it under false pretenses (sp?). So, I do want all you readers to reveiw every time I re-post a chapter, because I will be making little adjustments to them. And also, I'll be re-posting 2/day fora week or so. That's how long it will take. Once I'm done reposting, I'll start on my sequel! It's already _started_ but y'know, I'll start posting it... And plus, if I get enough reviews (my goal being40 or so) on this one, I'll be completely motivated for the next one and I'll update more often!  
****Alright, so...  
Disclaimer:I own Shakon, Linea, Kimihiro, Terrance, Doujin-san, and Sakustu-san, but I don't own the cast of Beyblade whom I used in this story.**

It was an ordinary day at the high school. Teenagers in their cliques talking about nothing important. Probably not much different from the school you go to in the morning.

Except for one girl.

She was 16 years old, about 5'3", shoulder length pastel pink hair up in a high ponytail… Anything out of the ordinary yet? Maybe not, but you'll see what I'm getting at.

She was wearing shining black army boots, capris cargos, under that her bright pink fish nets. Her two-layered shirt, which was a black and blood red, was torn in random places in the arms and in the stomach area.

Her name: Shakon Ikenara. And as per usual, she was getting hauled off to the principal's office.

"What'd I do?" She asked the unfortunate teacher, Doujin-san, whose car had been spray-painted with various neon colours.  
"You know very well what you did, Miss Ikenara!" Replied the aging man. He was fairly tall and was balding. Most kids were scared of him, as he was so strict with the rules, but not Shakon!  
"But, spray painting the professor's cars isn't against the rules!" She reasoned. "Where in the school rules does it say 'You may not spray paint the teacher's cars'?"  
"Page two. They added the rule when they heard you were coming." Doujin-san said blandly at the memory.  
"Dang!" Shakon cursed.

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the school, a group of teens were watching the approaching unfortunate teacher as well as the well-known right-hand member of the toughest clique in the school.  
"Again?" Said a red-haired boy, named Yuriy, also about the age of 16. He had ice blue eyes and was wearing black jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a black vest over it. "Figures."  
"Yeah." Replied a longhaired bluenette boy, whose name was Takao. He was about 15 and a half, and about medium height. He wore blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a red baseball cap. "She always gets in trouble this time of week."  
"Every Friday morning." Agreed a raven-haired boy who was medium-tall in height, who had turned 16 the previous month, named Rei. He wore black baggy khakis, with a red t-shirt and a jean jacket. "Did you guys catch what she did this time?"  
"She spray-painted Doujin-san's car!" Informed Max,a blond haired boy who was 15-years-old and was about medium-short in height. He wore a green t-shirt and blue long-shorts that fell just below the knee. "In neon pink and green!"

The group laughed. They enjoyed the torture Shakon put the teachers though. Although they would never do it themselves, it was still funny.

The teen-aged girl and professor were approaching the group. The four boys watched as they walked past. Shakon glared at them. "What're you lookin' at!" She asked.  
"Just an ordinary Shakon, on an ordinary day." Yuriy said blandly.  
"And if anyone says different, I'll cream 'em!" Shakon retorted.  
"Now, miss Ikenara. You won't be _creaming _anyone! You'll be expelled this time for sure!" Stated Doujin-san happily.  
Shakon laughed. "Oh yeah! Like the principal's going to expel his own niece! I don't think so!"

This was true. Any other school would have for sure expelled her months ago, but she had stayed because her uncle had been principal. In reality, he wasn't her real uncle, but they were related, so she was able to stay.

Doujin-san grumbled. _This girl is impossible!_ He thought to himself.

Indeed, he was correct, because there was no possible way to get Shakon Ikenara expelled.

Later, in Sakustu-san's office (the principal's office), the door burst open, startling the man behind the desk. He was about 50 years of age, still fairly young looking for the age.  
"Sakustu-san!" Yelled Doujin-san, dragging Shakon in the room by the wrist. "You need to find a better punishment for this girl!"  
Sakustu-san looked at the now, impatient girl who had a 'this is so pointless' look on her face. "What did she do now?" he asked.  
"She spray-painted my car!" Doujin-san screamed, almost completely losing it.  
Shakon laughed. "It was an improvement! That gray was absolutely horrible!" she said in a taunting tone.  
Doujin blew a gasket. "I PICKED THAT COLOUR MYSELF, _miss Ikenara._" He said in a tone that made even Shakon quiver.  
"If that's what you say, sir!" She said, regaining her composure.

Doujin was about to scream again, until Sakustu-san stepped in. "Doujin-san, perhaps it would be best if you let me dish out the correct punishment." He said in a polite and a little frightened tone.

Doujin nodded curtly, before storming out and slamming the office door, causing a picture to fall off the wall.

The principal sighed as he sat down, and motioning for Shakon to do the same. She sat.

"What were you thinking?" He asked the teen in front of him with pity, obviously because of what the punishment would be this time.  
"I dunno… I was bored!" She replied.  
The adult in front of her sighed. "Unfortunately, this is… what your fourth offence with vandalizing a teacher's property?" He asked as more of a statement then a question.  
"Actually, It's my sixth." Shakon corrected him.  
Sakutsu-san raised an eyebrow. Did this girl want to get expelled? He went into his desk and got out a bunch of papers out. He started filling them out.  
Shakon sighed. _The things people do to get accepted. _She thought to herself. The only reason she did the offences that she did was indeed to be accepted by her group, her gang even.  
Five minutes later, Sakutsu-san had finished the papers. "You will attend today, and all next week, you will be suspended." He stated plainly.  
Shakon rolled her eyes at the punishment. This was nothing new. _This is going to be a snap!_ She thought to herself. Until Sakutsu-san finished the sentence.  
"But this time is different. This is an in-school suspension." He said.  
Shakon stared at him wide-eyed. She would have to sit in a room all day every day for the next week! She groaned at the thought. What was the point in getting suspended if you couldn't go out somewhere and enjoy yourself?  
"And hopefully, you will learn your lesson." He finished. "You may go." He added.  
"Whatever." She said, heading out the door.

_I hope they appreciate this! _Shakon thought as she headed to her locker. Lost in thought, she accidentally bumped into a kid in the hall, knocking Shakon to the floor. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She yelled, glaring at the teen that had bumped into her. He was fairly tall, with two-toned blue hair and had two blue stripes on either side of his face.  
"Maybe you should look up when you walk." He stated calmly.  
The teens around them all gaped at the scene. They all knew both of them: Shakon from the toughest gang in school, and Kai from the "hottest" group in school (as the girls knew it).

This, however, had no effect on Shakon as she stood up quickly, face burning with anger. "What?" she slithered out dangerously.  
"Did you not hear me, or are you gangsters dumber than I thought?" Kai said, smirking.  
This was the last straw. Shakon was boiling and that was apparent. But something in the back of her mind told her to back off and just cool down.

But Shakon Ikenara never did listen to that voice in the back of her head.

Before anyone could blink, Kai was on the floor against the wall, and a bit of blood coming out from his mouth. The people were staring until a most unwelcome voice came out through the crowd. "What's all the racket?"

Shakon spun around to see Doujin-san coming towards her with a smirk on his face. "Miss Ikenara!" He said with triumph in his voice. "What have we here?" He said taking in the full spectacle: Kai on the ground, still recovering from the blow, Shakon standing in front of him, still on a bit of an adrenaline rush.  
Shakon was shocked. She would never have done this so close to Doujin's office normally. But since she had lost track of where she was, she hadn't considered her location.

"Mr. Hiwatori, what happened?" He asked the boy who was now standing up.  
Kai looked at him, then to Shakon, then back at him.  
"Nothing." He said, simply. "I just tripped and she was about to help me up." He said.  
Again, Shakon was shocked. She had just hit Kai, yet he lied! Why?  
Doujin-san looked at him suspiciously. He had never known Kai to lie to him. "Very well then. Go on your way Mr. Hiwatori. Miss Ikenara." He nodded to each as he said their name, and went back into his office.

Shakon turned to Kai. "Why'd you do that?" She asked him.  
Kai smirked. "We wouldn't want our favorite juvenile delinquent expelled, now would we?" Was his reply as he continued down the hall.

_What the heck? _Shakon was confused by this, but continued her way down the hall. _Why'd he say that? I'm not leader of the gang… That's Linea…_She made her way into the classroom that was where her next class was. She stood in the doorway and looked to the back of the room where she saw three girls.

One was about 16, 5"2' in height, fairly thin, and had long, royal purple hair. She had ice-blue eyes, and all of her other features were flawless, save for a thin scar on the left hand side of her face. Her name was Linea, and she was the leader of the group.  
Another was 15, 5"3' in height, a little chunky, and had short, blood red hair. She had brown eyes, and was a little less attractive then the leader, but still rather pretty. Her name was Kimihiro.  
The last was 17, 5"5' in height, fairly thin, and as did the last girl, short, red hair. But her hair was the length that a boy might have. She had green eyes, and had a deceitful era around her. Her name was Terrance.

Shakon took her place beside Terrance and slumped in her chair.  
"What's up with you?" Terrance asked. Shakon never really trusted her because she felt as if Terrance had been hiding something from the group.  
"I got in-school detention all next week…" Shakon stated dully.  
The other girl groaned. They had all had it at least once. But never a whole week.  
"What did you do?" Linea asked eagerly.  
This brought a smirk to Shakon's face. "Spray painted Doujin's car with neon colours." She said with amusement clear in her voice.  
The girls laughed. "Why hadn't we thought of that before?" Kimihiro said between laughs.  
"We did!" Terrance responded. "We just didn't think of the neon!"  
"It was neon pink actually." Shakon added before bursting into giggles.

It was then another group of teens came in, of which, included Kai, Yuriy, Takao, Max and Rei. They were laughing and joking as they took their seats on the side desks as always.

The layout of the classroom was fairly simple. The boys mentioned above sat on the side, and Shakon's group took the back row. So Shakon took the seat beside Rei, who sat in the furthest back seat.

Linea and Kimihiro started gazing at Rei, Kai, and Yuriy who, in most girls' opinions, were the finest boys in school. Linea and Kimihiro had to agree. Often Linea tried to get Shakon to move out of her seat so she could sit beside Rei, but Shakon got the best view at her seat, so she always fought for that seat.  
But, unlike the other girls at the school, Shakon didn't really like Rei or Kai or Yuriy. She didn't hate them, but she didn't find them appealing at all. Sure, they were good looking and all, but she didn't really like boys that much. She wasn't lesbian, as many believed her to be, she just didn't like guys.

"Hey Shakon." Linea whispered in her ear. "Can I switch places with you today?" She asked.  
"Nope." Shakon replied dully.  
"Why? You don't like Rei, so, why do you sit there?"  
"I dunno. I just do."  
"But-" She started to retort, but the bell rang, so they all took their places. Shakon slumped a bit in hers as she took out a mini recorder/mp3 player.

She wasn't planning to listen to her music at all, in fact, she was planning to record the lesson and study later. This was because she didn't want her group thinking she cared about her grades. There was just something about being a top-notch student that made these girls she hung out with taunt people. But that was what Shakon was, an honor roll student.

She was cunningly able to hide this. She always pretended like she didn't do her homework, but handed it in after class was finished. She stayed home on report card day so it would be mailed to her, and she also asked any academic award to be mailed and not presented publicly. So it was fairly easy to conceal that the hours she said she was plotting her next "Friday gig" were actually hours she spent studying.

Rei sat down in his seat next to her, giving her a look that said, "Good work with the car." She nodded to him, as the teacher began roll call.

Half way through the lesson, when everyone was reading a handout, Rei leaned over to talk to her. "So, how much trouble'd you get in?" He asked quietly.  
She looked to him, mildly interested in a distraction. After all, neutrons were not the most interesting subjects. "A whole week of in-school detention." She replied.  
"Ouch, harsh." He said, thinking of the empty room. "Was it worth it?"  
"Eh, kinda. If only to see Doujin's face when he saw neon pink scrawled all over his minivan." She replied, with a smirk on her face at the memory.  
Rei chuckled silently. "I bet. What did you paint onto his car?"  
Shakon thought a little bit, remembering what she wrote on his car. "Just a statement about freedom." She replied, trying not to go into detail.  
Rei nodded. "I see. So-" He was cut off by the teacher's voice calling out.  
"Mr. Kon, Miss. Ikenara! Stop chatting, and get back to your work."

The two teens obeyed, but Shakon just started doodling on a scrap piece of paper. She had already read the entire package and answered the questions. _Life is so dull these days. _She thought as she started to play the lesson back.

**Alright, for the old reviewers and the new reviewers... REVIEW! XD Tell me a chapter rating out of 5, and tell me the good and bad things about it! Alright?**


	2. Getting in Deep

**Um, two reviews five minutes after I post one chapter... What loyal fans I have-sniffe- Thanks y'all! I'll expect more from you other fans of mine! anyway, here's chapter two!  
Another thing. I got a question as to what the sequel's title will be. -laughs- I'll reveal that after 10 signed reviews to this story (and Sakari, if you tell, I will ring your neck). I think y'all are really gonna like the sequel, but it's not as good as this one... anyway, RR!**

**Disclaimer: I own Shakon, Terrance, Kimihiro, Linea and the other OCs, but I don't own beyblade.**

At lunchtime, that day, the four girls went to their usual spot in the school cafeteria: dead center. Linea was going on about Rei to Terrance, who was barely listening, and Kimihiro was talking about how stupid science was that morning to Shakon, who agreed orally, but in reality, found it interesting for the first half hour when she had something to do. But she felt that the group didn't need to know that.

Shakon was getting bored with this talk of boys and how dull school was. She needed something exciting to do. Something that would leave a mark before the week of torture.

"C'mon guys. Let's go do something!" Shakon suggested, not being able to stay put any longer.

"Yeah, let's go do something fun." Linea agreed. They all put their trays away, and went into the halls.

While walking down it, a smaller boy accidentally bumped into Linea. "Hey! Freak show!" She called out to him.

The boy turned to look at her, fright plastered all over his face. Or at least what you could see of it. His eyes were covered by thick, wavy, brown hair so you couldn't see them too well. "Y-yeah?" He replied.

Linea towered over him. "You bumped into me."

Now, being a part of the gang, Shakon couldn't jump to the poor boy's defense, so she said nothing. But the boy was so terrified, he was shaking.

"S-s-sorr-ry." He managed to squeak out.

Linea smirked. "Is that all you can say? Sorry? What'cha gonna do to make sure I forget about it?"

The kid couldn't say anything. Shakon pretended to think that this was funny, but she knew that it really wasn't. She knew it was wrong to gang up on kids like this. But contrary to her belief, she did nothing.

Linea grew impatient. She dropped her bags, picked up the teen, and stuffed him in the nearest empty locker (which happened to be a half on the top).

"Hope you can hold your breath, kid!" Linea said, closing the door to the locker. The gang laughed as they walked away.

Meanwhile, the group of boys heard a bang and a slam of a locker door and rushed outside the cafeteria to see what had happened.

"What d'ya think it was?" Asked Takao, a little curious.

"I dunno." Responded Max. "But it sounded like a locker slamming."

"Would you two shut up?" Asked Rei, who was trying to listen for anything out of the ordinary.

There was a silence until Rei heard a soft voice asking for help. He motioned for everyone to follow him until they reached a top locker, halfway through the hall.

Rei knocked on the locker door, and a voice was the reply.

"Help!" It said.

The boys were astonished that someone would actually do this.

"Just a minute! We'll get you out!" Takao replied.

"Hurry! I'm running out of air in here!"

"I'll go get help." Max offered, running towards the principal's office.

Five minutes later, the principle had cut the lock off the door, and the small teen was taken out of the locker.

"Thanks a lot!" He said, truly grateful. "My name's Kyouju."

"Who did this to you?" Asked Yuriy.

The teen shivered. "Y'know that girl gang?" The group nodded. "They did."

"Figures." Said Kai, who was peculiarly grumpy today.

"Yeah." Agreed Rei. "This is something they would do."

"We should go teach them a lesson." Takao suggested.

"No!" Kyouju cried.

"But they need to be taught some manners." Rei said.

"But they'll know I ratted them out!" Kyouju said, trying to get them to not go to them.

"Believe me," Yuriy said. "Once we're done with them, they won't be able to come after you. Or even if they are, they won't."

And with that, the boys went off in search of the gang.

Meanwhile, behind the school, Terrance, Linea, Kimihiro, and Shakon were all talking about what they should do.

"I say we set fire to all the toilet paper in the girls' washroom." Kimihiro suggested eagerly.

"You got a lighter?" Linea asked, aware that none of them did.

"How 'bout we try and get a free lunch?" Terrance suggested with a twinkle in her eye.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Shakon asked.

Terrance grinned. "We get someone to buy it for us!"

Shakon thought it over. "But we just ate." She said.

"But I'm still hungry. I couldn't eat with Linea talking non-stop about the black head… What's his name?"

"Rei." Shakon said, rolling her eyes.

Just then, they heard voices coming around the corner.

"Who's coming?" Linea asked. "Everyone knows that this is our hangout."

"Shh. Listen." Shakon said.

They all quieted so they could hear what the voices were talking about.

"Are you sure they should be here? Who in their right mind would come back here!"

"This is their hangout. They come back here when they're done lunch every day."  
"What would they do back here?"

"I dunno. Probably drugs or something…"

Shakon found this all very interesting. Someone was looking for them.

Then, the people talking turned the corner. Max, Takao, Kai, Yuriy, and Rei.

There was a silence. And then…

"What were you girls thinking!" An angry Takao exclaimed.

"About what?" Kimihiro asked.

"When you stuffed Kyouju into that locker!" Rei answered, also furious that someone would do that.

At this statement, the four girl burst into laughter. Linea's genuine, as well as Terrence's and Kimihiro's, but Shakon's was feigned. She was a very satisfying actress.

The boys scowled at the giggling girls. "Who do you think you are?" Max asked, disgust clear in his voice.

"Isn't that obvious?" Terrance asked, still giggling.

"Yeah!" Linea agreed, standing up from where she sat. She started walking over to the opposing group.

_What is she doing? _Thought Rei, as the girl walked up to him.

"And anyways," Linea started to add. "You can't do anything about it! If you were to fight us, you'd get your butts kicked!" She said snakely while running a finger across Rei's lower back.

Rei spun around quickly to face her. "What was that for?" He asked angrily.

"What was what for?" Linea asked innocently.

By this time, the girls had burst into laughter again. Terrance and Shakon started to sing out. "Linea and Rei! Sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They only got that far before collapsing onto the ground in laughter.

"I'll bet you Twenty bucks I can make that happen!" Linea called back to the giggling girls.

This made Rei feel very uncomfortable, and started to scoot away from Linea. This only made the girls laugh harder, their faces turning red from lack of oxygen. Even Takao and Max had a hard time keeping a straight face.

Linea kept looking straight at Rei, who was trying to not make eye contact with the girl. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Rei started backing away, until he remembered the reason he was talking to this girl in the first place. He frowned. "What's wrong is what you did to Kyouju. And if you think that was funny, you don't have a chance in hell with me." He stated.

Shakon regained herself a bit and picked herself off the ground, still giggling a bit. _Wow. He cares about a runt that he barely knows? Maybe there's more to this guy then I first thought. _She thought to herself.

Her first impression of him was a jock that was good at schoolwork, cared deeply about his looks, and always had to have a popular girlfriend. His last was the most popular girl in school: Mao Wong. But now Shakon was getting a different vibe from him. _But that doesn't mean that he's appealing to me. _She thought smugly. She didn't like guys, and that was part of her reputation around the school.

Linea raised an eyebrow at Rei's statement. "Really?" She asked. "That's strange, because I think I can get around that." She stated, getting a little closer to Rei, who stood his ground this time around.

"Back off, Linea." He commanded.

"Why should I?" She asked.  
"Firstly because I don't like you at all." He started, which caused Shakon and Terrance to let out shocked giggles. "Secondly, we're in public."

Linea looked angry with this. No one turned her down. "Really?" She said, in a snaky voice.

"Back off, Linea!" Shakon called to her friend.

Linea turned in Shakon's direction. "Why should I?" she asked.

"'Cause you should! There's plenty of time for that later! But we've gotta be somewhere in five minutes!" Shakon replied.

"Oh yeah…" Linea mumbled as the memory of where they had to be came back into her mind. "We'll see you boys later!" She said, running off in the opposite direction with her gang.

"What just happened?" Asked Rei.

Yuriy laughed. "She was flirting with you when you came to teach her manners, that's what!" He replied, chuckling.

Rei grunted. "Yeah, I know _that. _But why'd they run off like that?" He wondered out loud.

"I dunno." Said Takao. "I guess they had somewhere to be."

"No duh, Sherlock." Said Kai.

The boys started to walk towards their next classes, Takao and Max had Science, Yuriy and Kai had gym, and Rei headed towards the computer lab where his tech class was.

Meanwhile, the girls arrived at the back of the gym.  
"I hate this place." Terrance said. "It gives me the creeps."  
"What, scared of the boogie-man?" Shakon teased.  
"No!" Terrance said, taking offence. "It's just so…"  
"So… Unwelcoming." Kimihiro put in.  
Shakon shrugged it off.  
"Where is that guy?" Linea asked.  
"You do realize that he has compu-tech next right? Not gym." Shakon stated.  
"What?" Linea asked, turning to Shakon. "How'd you know?"  
Shakon sighed. "Because he's in mine. We sit beside each other."  
"WHAT!" Linea yelled. "I thought he was in gym next!"  
Shakon shook her head. "Nope. He sits on one side of me."  
"He's like, in all of your classes!" Terrance said, tauntingly.  
"I know. It's annoying!" Shakon stated warily. She actually didn't mind that much, but the others bought into the whole "Shakon hates guys" thing.  
"Well, then." Linea started. "We'll just pay him a visit after school."  
The girl nodded, and started walking towards their separate classes, Kimihiro and Linea to gym, Terrance to English 12, and Shakon to compu-tech. _We're in deep. _Shakon thought, walking down the halls. _This needs to stop soon, or **we're** going to get hurt.  
_

She walked into the computer lab, and took her seat in the second row. She logged onto her account and just started to play solitaire.  
Just then, Rei walked into the room and sat next to her on her left. Shakon didn't pay any attention to him when he said hello. Rei shrugged it off. This happened every class, and he'd gotten used to it.

Later on during class, Rei leaned over to talk. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be working on your 'web page'?" He asked. The class was working on HTML, and Shakon was just surfing the net.  
She looked over to him. "Yeah, but do I always follow the rules?" She asked, almost rudely.  
Rei rolled his eyes. "I know you don't, but you don't have to be so snippy."  
Shakon smirked. "Yes I do."  
Rei chuckled a bit, and turned back to his page, typing random things in.  
"This is so boring." Shakon let out a sigh. "I finished this last class."  
Rei looked to her. "But we just got it last class."  
Shakon just nodded. "Yeah. It was still done 30 minutes before the bell last class."  
Rei was impressed. "You're really good at this sorta thing, then huh?"  
Shakon rolled her eyes. "No, I suck at it." She said sarcastically.  
Rei laughed and went back to his page.  
Shakon kept reading what she was on. "But you know what really sucks?" she asked.  
Rei turned back to her. "What?"  
Shakon smirked. "What Linea's gonna do to you later on after school." She said, finding this all very amusing.  
Rei looked a little nervous. "And what is she gonna do?" He asked.  
Shakon looked at him out of the corner of her eye with an impish grin. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out, now isn't it?" She asked evilly.  
Rei now looked very uncomfortable. "I'm now officially scared of you and your gang." He said, nervously.  
Shakon laughed. "You have a right to be! Last time this happened, the guy ended up in shock and vowed to never like a single girl again." She giggled. "He's now in the graduating class, and no longer straight." She smirked at the look on Rei's face: pure terror.  
"You're serious?" He asked.  
She laughed. "No, but it makes for a good horror story, no?"  
Rei couldn't focus on his work anymore, and Shakon was giggling non-stop with tears escaping.  
"Okay, you can that stop now." Rei said, now getting annoyed at Shakon's giggling.  
"It hurts!" She let out, still giggling. _And if he knew I wasn't lying, he'd kill me_. She thought, chuckling a bit. _I feel sorry for him. Too bad I swore I wouldn't tell him what's going to happen after school. _Shakon thought as she resumed her previous actions.

**Alright, so, you've read it, so REVIEW TO IT-cough- sorry, I just... yeah, y'know... I like it when I know I'm appreciated... Anyway, toodles 'till tomorrow!**


	3. That new girl's got game!

**Eh heh, I keep forgetting to update. Sorry peeps! Anyway, here's chapter 3, and thanks to the two who reviewed. Just remember, I wanna tell you stuff, so get me 10 reviews! If I can't wait that long, I'll wait for 7, but... yeah...  
****RR!  
Disclaimer: I own Shakon and Linea, but I don't own Rei, Max, or Satsuna! (satsuna belongs to Sakari Nikisho)**

-.3:00PM - Last Bell.-

"Ugh! I never thought that bell would never ring" A very annoyed Linea said, running to the gym, which was Shakon's last class.

She found the girl sitting on the floor, just beside the gym doors. Her face was tinged a very light shade of pink, and her eyes were closed.

"Hey, I thought PE was your best subject" Linea teased, standing in front of Shakon, who looked up.

Shakon just raised an eyebrow. _Yeah, if she only knew _Shakon thought. "Well, yeah, but we had to run non-stop today...

Linea laughed. "That must've been hell"

Shakon nodded. "Yeah, but it's not like it was hard." Shakon said, standing up. "So. Any idea where Rei is? I think he's hiding from you."

Linea sighed. "You didn't say anything did you" She asked.

Shakon nodded. "I just told him you wanted to meet with him after school in tech today."

Linea laughed. "Meet is a bit of an understatement. You going to help me" She asks.

Shakon smirked. "And touch him? You've got to be kidding me." She said, working up her reputation.

"Come on, all you gotta do is pin him and let me do the rest." Linea asked pleadingly.

"No." Shakon replied flatly.  
Linea sighed. "Okay, I'll pin him, and you take care of his friends in case they come along.

Shakon thought about this. Yeah, she could use to pound a few people to vent. "Yeah, that works." She replied.

Linea smirked. "Then let's go find them. Terrance and Kimihiro already left during last period, so it's just you and me."

Five minutes later, the two girls came across Rei and Max sitting on some cement blocks by the grass. There was also another girl sitting in between Max and Rei. She had long pink hair tied with a lavender ribbon. She also wore a blue jean jacket, a lavender Chinese-style shirt, and dark lavender Chinese pants. She also had Chinese-style shoes on her feet.

"Who's that" Shakon wondered out loud.

"I think that's the new girl. I forget her name though." Linea replied. "But she's not important. We found our target."

The two girls walked over to the other three. Linea sat beside Rei, and Shakon sat on Max's other side.

"Hey there guys" Linea said, feigning sweetness. Rei just stared at her, apparently annoyed that Linea was here.

"What do you guys want" He asked.

Linea leaned on his shoulder. "What do you think" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Uh... Okay... Have you met Satsuna" He said, trying to steer conversation to her.

Linea looked to the girl. "No. And I'd prefer to keep it that way."

This turned Satsuna off. "I'm sorry, what did I do to you again" She asked.

"Coming to this school of course" Shakon started to play Linea's game.

Satsuna growled a bit before asking "And who are you?"

Shakon smirked. "I'm Shakon. And that's Linea." she added, nodding to the other, who was currently running a finger over a very uncomfortable Rei.  
"O-okay, you can stop." He said nervously.

"Yeah, stop doing that" Max said, standing up.

He would have just went over and pulled Linea right off Rei, but as he started to, Shakon grabbed his wrist and flung him in the opposite direction, landing with a thud on the grass.

"Oh, Max" Satsuna ran over to him. "You okay"

He nodded slightly. "Yeah, but I think I hit my head on the landing."

"You need any help" Satsuna asked, anxious to help her friend.

Max smiled. "No, I just need to stay down a second.

"Good luck." Shakon said, coming up to them.

Satsuna glared at her. "Stay away from him! He didn't do anything to you"

Shakon feigned her thoughtfulness. "No, but I'm just doin' my job, ma'am. I gotta let Linea do her thing, and I can't let you or Max get in her way." She laughed.

Satsuna growled as she got up from where she sat. "You think you're so great" She asked dangerously.

Shakon smirked. "No. I just think that you're pathetic."

Satsuna couldn't take anymore. She unexpectedly threw a punch towards Shakon, who just barely had enough time to dodge the blow, which missed her cheek by inches.

_That was close! _Shakon thought. _She's so fast, and that's the closest anyone's ever come from actually hitting me. _Shakon glared at her, before tossing a blow Satsuna's way, who also was able to dodge in a cat-like way. She was able to disappear.

"What? Where'd she go" Shakon let out in confusion, before getting knocked to the ground by someone behind knocking her feet from under her.

Shakon recovered herself quickly and saw Satsuna standing over her. "Well, had enough" She asked the girl on the ground.

Shakon tried to get up off the grass, but somehow, she had been hurt and was unable to get up. The fall had made her weak, and she had landed a little funny. "Cheep shot." She mumbled.

"I wouldn't call it that." Satsuna replied. "You let your guard down." She went over to Max, and helped him up.

Shakon tried to lift herself up by her arms, but had difficulty. When she managed, she saw that Rei had finally gotten Linea off him and Linea was nowhere to be seen. _Some friends. _Shakon thought. Just then she realized what had just happened. A new girl who she had never heard of in public had beaten her. Shakon's jaw dropped as she looked to see a few teens watching her, who had apparently seen the whole thing.

"Damn." She let out, frustrated.

Just then she saw someone come walk up to her. She turned to see Rei kneeling beside her. "You okay" He asked.

Shakon couldn't believe it. "Uh... I don't know." She said, getting to her knees. She felt a pain in her lower legs where she had been knocked.

"Need help getting up?" He asked.

Shakon shook her head slightly. "No." She was trying to get up, but her legs felt very frail.

Rei helped her up anyways by grabbing her arm and holding her up. She would have told him to go away, but she was still a wee bit weak for that, so she didn't have a choice as to if Rei helped her or not.

_Damn. Who is that girl? _Shakon thought, as Rei started to help her to the blocks, away from Max and Satsuna, where the girl was just making sure Max was alright. _And how the heck is she so strong? Well, one thing's for sure, she won't get away with making a fool out of me._


	4. Secrets Revealed

-. 6:30 PM – Rei's apartment.-

Rei was just listening to his music in his room, when his phone rang.

"You got Rei." He answered.

"Rei, it's Takao." Said the boy on the other line. "We got Kai, Yuriy, and Max here, and since we got nothin' better to do, we were gonna go check out that new teen club. Wanna come? I heard there was some real good dancers there." He added as an after statement. Takao wouldn't let go the fact that every girlfriend Rei ever had was, indeed, good at dancing in one form or another.

The raven-haired sighed. _It's not my fault I can't resist girls that can actually be athletic in a way that makes them look good. _He thought.

"Fine then. When and where?" He asked.

"We'll pick you up in half an hour." Takao explained.

"Alright. Later." Rei said, hanging up the phone.

Half an hour later, Rei was riding in the back of Kai's viper along with Yuriy, Max, Takao, and (of course) Kai, who was driving.

"I heard that the club hired girls that randomly go up and try to seduce you." Yuriy said excitedly.

"You pervert." Kai taunted with a laugh.  
"What? I can't help it!" Yuriy said, getting defensive.

"Sure you can! You just choose not to!" Takao laughed.

Yuriy chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that's true." He said, as they parked in the teen club's lot.

"Why did they bother to make a whole parking lot if it's just teens coming here?" Wondered Max out loud.

As the boys came in, they were almost blinded by all the smoke and lights. It took a minute to take everything in: the alcohol-free bar, the dancers on stage, the gigantic speakers that were blaring techno-pop style music, the huge DJ stand(and the female DJ who you couldn't see very well because her toque covered her face a little, and it wasn't very well lit in that area), and all the neon lights.

"Whoa!" Max, Takao, and Rei exclaimed all at once. Kai and Yuriy were also amazed at the spectacle.

Just then, the song ended, and all the teens went wild for the dancers who had been doing an awesome job.

Each of the girls was wearing dark navy jeans and a dark coloured tank top. In total there were four on stage.

Then, one of them who had long blonde hair took the mic. "Thanks everyone!" She said.

"Rei, you're staring!" Max hissed into his friend's ear.

"Sorry…" Rei said, blushing a little.

"And now, " The girl onstage continued. "We'd like to ask the leader of our little dancing clan to come onstage!" She motioned to the DJ stand, where the girl was looking at the stage, apparently dumbstruck.

"Doesn't she seem a little familiar to you?" Yuriy asked his friends, trying to focus on the girl's face.

"Yeah, a little." Takao answered, also trying to make out who the girl was.

The DJ leapt out of the DJ's area and onstage with agility and grace as the crowed went wild. She took the mic and turned to the crowd.

It was then the boys realized who the girl was.

"Ikenara?" They all exclaimed at the same time, extremely surprised that one of their strongest rivals and biggest bullies in school would actually dance, never mind be the leader of an amazing dancing group.

"What the heck?" Rei let out, extremely shocked that she was here. He, out of the whole group, knew her the best, but he would have never imagined her to be doing this. _Even what she's wearing is out of the ordinary! _Rei thought,

Indeed, usually Shakon would be wearing a skirt a little too short with some colour of fishnets and a spaghetti-strap tank top with a little too much makeup, but now the delinquent was wearing blue jeans under a black mini skirt, a black button-up dress t-shirt, and no makeup except for maybe a little eyeliner.

"So, you wanna see little ol' me again?" Shakon asked her crowd, almost flirtatiously, winking at a group of guys near the stage.

"Holy crap." Yuriy let out. "She actually knows how to flirt!" The guys laughed at this remark.

Another fast beat picked up. "So be it then!" Shakon said as her teammate stole the mic.

"I'd like to add that this is a pre-recorded mix that Shakon put together!" She said referring to the music.

The boys just stared. "Sh-She did this?" Max asked out loud, listening to the incredible music that was flooding the place.

Shakon laughed. "Stop giving me all the credit! Even if it is true! You know I hate boasting!" She laughed again. "But whatever! Let's go!" She said, putting the mic back and taking a place near the back of the stage, where she turned her back and looked over her shoulder.

There was a short pause in the music, and it started up again.

The boys gawked at the spectacle. Shakon was truly the most talented on the stage.

Throw your hands up and make some noise, 

_Every get live and jump for joy,_

_When I say reach you touch the sky,_

_From the front to the back from side to side._

Even though she was following the lyrics, it was if they weren't there. She was moving with no restraint. Her footwork was amazing, and her timing was incredible. She moved as if it were the only thing important in life. It was if her body and the music were moving as one soul. And the one thing that outshone all the rest was that the aura of pure enjoyment that she gave out radiated throughout the room and infected every soul as if it were a virus that nothing could cure.

Is this even the same Shakon from school? Rei wondered. Because if it is, then I think she's been a little deceiving of who she really is. 

When the song was done, Shakon leapt off stage and headed towards the bar.

"Uh, I'll be right back" Rei told his friends.

They all nodded, still a little shocked that one of their badass rivals could move like that.

Rei made his way through the crowd over to where Shakon was. She was sitting on a stool drinking some sort of juice, her eyes closed, and was sub-consciously nodding her head to the current beat.

Rei sat in the stool next to her and quietly asked for a mango punch. He tried not to draw attention to himself, but underestimated Shakon's hearing. She turned to him, and nearly dropped her glass.

"What the frick are you doin' here!" She yelled, surprised.

Rei just stared at her. _Dear God, she's gorgeous without all that crap on her…_He thought, still surveying her in a way that made her a little uncomfortable.

"Wh-what're you looking at?" She asked nervously.

Rei stopped his gazing to look at Shakon's face. He decided to ignore her question to ask one of his own. "You enjoy that don't you?"

Shakon's eyes widened. "Why should I answer you? You're gonna tell everyone you saw me here, so I just won't say anything."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'll tell anyone?" He asked.

Shakon looked at him suspiciously. "Because you hate me, that's why."

Rei laughed a bit. "Now, why do you say that?" He asked.

Shakon glared. "Everyone does. You're no different."

Rei smirked. "Well, if that's the case, then I might just tell them. This would send them howling."

Shakon was a little scared. "You wouldn't." She asked nervously, fearing for her reputation.

Rei looked at her with interest. "No, you're right. I won't tell. If that's what you want anyways."

Shakon sighed a breath of relief. "Good. You won't mention it to anyone?"

"No. Not a soul. I promise."

"Fine."

"So, what're you doing here?" Rei asked her curious.

"Well…" Shakon wasn't sure why, but she was about to open up to a guy who was one of her gang's rivals. "It's my job… I love to dance and I saw this add in the paper asking for girls who could dance… I didn't think I was that great, but I decided to check it out… And about a month ago, they held try outs… And I got a job as head as one of the groups…" She explained her story to a very interested Rei.

"I got another question." Rei stated.

"Yeah?"

"What was with that flirting? I thought you didn't like guys." Rei asked casually.

Shakon flushed. "Oh… uh, a while back, I got hurt by some guy I really liked… so, I decided I didn't wanna go through that pain again… but lately I thought, 'screw that'… But I couldn't let go of that part of my rep at school, so I've been saving it for Friday nights, when I perform…"

Rei thought this over. _Whoa… She's a whole lot different here then at school…_"So, why do you act the way you do at school then?"

Shakon looked at him sharply. "What'dya mean?" She asked.

"I mean… you're two completely different people… Why are you acting like a gangster at school? Why not just find people who like you for who you really are?" Rei asked, clarifying.

"Oh." Shakon said, understanding. "I don't know… I tried that... But no one accepted me when I was like that… So I guess I decided that I needed a change…"

Rei stared at her with a hard-to-read expression in his eyes. "You were never like that at our school… I'm sure people would like you for you at our school… Because you're not the gangster you pretend to be."

Shakon looked away to the stage. "I know… But, I can't go back now… Rei, you won't tell anyone this, will you?" She asked, turning back to him.

Rei was still watching her with that unreadable expression. "No… I won't tell a soul." He finished his glass. "I gotta get back." He explained motioning to the group that he came with.

"Fine." Shakon said, just before she turned back to the DJ stand.

"Dude, what'd she say?" An anxious Takao asked as his friend came back to them.

"Nothing." Rei replied.

"Come on. You spent 10 minutes over there with her. She had to have said something!" Yuriy said, trying to get Rei to spill something.

"Even if she had, I've been sworn to secrecy." Rei said.

"So she did say something!" Takao said excitedly.

Rei rolled his eyes. Yuriy laughed. "We could blackmail her from now to July with this!" he said excitedly.

"For what?" Kai asked, with a small hint of already knowing in his voice.

Yuriy grinned. "What d'ya think?" He asked.

Takao cuffed him in the arm. "You disgust me sometimes, Yuriy."

The group laughed as they made their way over to the bar.

_This is going to one interesting night._ Thought Rei.


	5. Starting to Break away

**Sorry I made y'all wait. My account got frozen. AGAIN-cries- but it's okay. So... ENOUGH WITH MY BLABBER! ON WITH THE FIC!**

The weekend passes, and Monday comes around.

It would be normal, if Shakon hadn't been caught at the club Friday night.

She walked onto the school grounds dressed in a black mini skirt, a white tank top, a black leather jacket, and her black hat. She also did her normal school make up which made her look a little fake. She hadn't bothered to bring her backpack as she was going into an in-school detention, but she did bring a small bag with a book and her MP3 player.

She walked into the school, dropped her bag off in the back of the room that she would be staying in for the bulk of the day, and headed to the gang's meeting place.

As she turned the corner, she heard voices. She got closer to all the commotion and saw that Rei, Yuriy, Max, Satsuna, Takao, and Kai were talking with Linea, Terrance and Kimihiro. Linea was looking angry and shocked, Terrance looked stunned, and Kimihiro was in the midst of a yelling match with Takao.

Shakon approached the two groups cautiously, causing a few to look her way, Linea being one of them. She stormed up to Shakon and was an inch away.

"What. Were you doing on Friday night?" She asked Shakon dangerously.

Shakon was shocked. "Uh… I was out… Why?" She responded.

Linea growled. "Because, I heard from a reliable source that you were going behind our backs, and have been lying to us."

Shakon looked to Rei's group. _They told. _She thought. "Wh-why would I lie?" She asked, trying to cover up the fact that she had indeed been saying that she was out doing some not-so-lawful things as opposed to what she was really doing.

This, however, did not fool Linea. The next thing Shakon knew, she was on the ground, a little blood coming from her mouth. "Idiot!" Linea yelled. "You thought you could pull that off!"

Shakon lifted herself off the ground, wiping the blood away. She looked to her leader, almost glaring at her. "Pull what off? Having a job?" she asked.

"No." Linea said fiercely, coming towards the dazed Shakon. "Lying to your leader and gang. How long has this been going on? A month?" She asked.

Shakon nodded. "Something like that." She answered truthfully.

However, the truth is not always rewarded.

The next thing she knew, Shakon was being held by her shirt's collar. "As you must know, Ikenara, liars are not welcome in this group." Linea hissed at her.

"Let her go, Linea!" Demanded Rei. "She doesn't deserve being abused like this!"

"In your eyes no," Linea started. "But that's because you're not part of this gang. Being truthful to others in the gang is the most important rule." She explained, raising an arm. "Kimihiro, Terrance, a little help here?"

Shakon growled as Kimihiro held her arms behind her. Terrance held the boys off. She may not have looked it, but next only to Shakon and Linea; Terrance was the best fighter in the school.

Linea looked at Shakon with pity and anger clear in her eyes. "This is going to hurt you more then it will me." She said.

Shakon started to struggle against her captivity. Unfortunately, being the best fighter doesn't necessarily mean you're the strongest, so she was unable to get free.

Linea was true to her words, it did hurt. Shakon was punched and kicked everywhere possible, stomach, face, arms, until her body was void of any possible strength.

"Let her go, Kimihiro." Linea commanded. Kimihiro let go of her captive, who fell to the ground, face down. Shakon's body was covered in bruises and various cuts.

"Now, Ikenara, die in peace." Linea said, motioning for Kimihiro and Terrance to leave.

Once they had, the boys all came over to see if Shakon was okay. Rei lifted the limp girl so that they could see her face. The group gasped at the spectacle.

Shakon's face was almost completely covered in blood, as was the rest of her body, and they could see that she was very pale.

"Kai, Takao, go get help." Rei said quietly. The two ran off without hesitation.

Just then, Shakon regained some consciousness. She opened her eyes to see Rei holding her.

When she tried to speak, Rei put a finger over her mouth. "Save your strength." He told her. "You'll need it."

Shakon looked at him with weak eyes. _Why does he care if I live or not? _She thought, closing her eyes.

"No! Stay awake." She heard Rei tell her. But she couldn't help it, she didn't have any energy left in her to stay conscious.

A minute or two later, Takao and Kai came back with Sakutsu-san and Doujin-san both of whom were horrified at the sight they were greeted with. "What happened?" Sakutsu-san asked, kneeling beside Rei who was holding Shakon's upper body in his arms.

"Her gang turned on her." Max explained weakly.

"I knew it would happen." Doujin-san stated matter-of-factly. "Only a matter of time before she was killed."

"She's not dead." Rei said quietly. "She's still alive."

"In that case, get her to the nurse's office right now." Sakutsu-san ordered.

Rei picked her up and ran towards the nurse's office with all the speed he could muster. _I hope she'll live._ He thought. _Because I don't know what I'd do with out her these days…_

Some time later, at lunchtime, Rei, Kai, Max, Takao, Yuriy, and Satsuna were all headed toward their spot in the cafeteria. They each sat down when a group of girls walked by.

"Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"Shakon Ikenara."

"Yeah, I heard she works as a dancer/stripper at that new club that opened."

"I heard she made-out with some guy she didn't even know!"

"I heard she even got beat in a fight this morning!"

"No way!"

"Well, it's official." Kai stated. "Shakon is the laughing stock of the entire school."

The group sighed. "She doesn't deserve this." Rei said.

"Nobody deserves this." Agreed Satsuna.

There was a silence as they all ate.

"You don't think that… Linea said all those things, do you?" Asked Satsuna.

"Well, none of us did." Reasoned Yuriy. "And you saw how angry She was with Shakon."

"Yeah, but, she was her friend!" Satsuna argued.

"Goes to show you what kind of an animal she is." Kai said.

Rei nodded. "I think… I'm gonna go check up on her." He said, standing up.

The group nodded as Rei started to head towards the nurse's office.

Rei entered to see the nurse at Shakon's side, who had awakened sometime before.

"Ah, just the man the patient needs to see." The nurse said, getting up.

"What?" Rei asked in confusion.

The nurse came over to him. "She's been asking to see you ever since she woke up half an hour ago." She explained, shoving him over to her.

He took a seat in a chair next to the bed where Shakon was. She was glaring at him with cold eyes. Eyes that made Rei shiver.

"You promised you wouldn't tell." Shakon said frostily.

Rei understood. "I'm sorry… I thought they knew." He explained.

She glared at him further. "You told your friends." She stated.

"No. I didn't. They were there with me." He said.

She looked at him with rage in her eyes. "You still promised you wouldn't mention it."

"I know. I'm so sorry." He said, now taking the time to look at her properly.

She surprisingly had only a few wounds on her forehead and cheek, but even those mutilated her usually pretty face.

Rei looked at her sadly. "This is all my fault." He said.

_Damn right it is. _Shakon thought. She wanted to make him feel as bad as possible, but she couldn't bring herself to. "No, it's mine." She said. "I should have just told them about it."

Rei looked away from her for a minute, resting his eyes and his heart from seeing Shakon like this. It was almost too much for him to bear. Then he looked back to her, and what he saw shocked him.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Shakon Ikenara, one of the most cold-hearted and ruthless girls in school was crying.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Rei asked.

Shakon looked to him. "Because of this… I'll have to transfer again…" She explained. "And I don't want to… I finally found a place I can learn properly… Where there are the classes I need… I can't transfer. I can't." she said the last bit quietly. "But I'll have to. And I don't have a choice."

"Yes you will." Rei assured her. "You had witnesses to say what happened. Six witnesses who would gladly tell the truth for you. Six people who don't think that you deserve this." He finished.

Shakon was a little surprised. "They think… I don't deserve to be hurt like this?" She asked.

Rei nodded. "Yes. Even though five of the six don't really like you, they don't hate you like you thought they did."

"Five of the six?" She asked uncertainly. "One actually wants to know me?"

"Yes. I want to know you as my friend." He told her.

She stared at him. This had never happened to her before. Nobody had ever wanted to be her friend the way she was.

"And maybe…" Rei continued.

"Maybe?"

"Maybe more."

Now she was really dumbstruck. This had especially never happened before. Sure there were guys who had wanted her as their girlfriend, but they hadn't wanted to get to know her as a person.

"But, that… won't be for a while." Rei finished his thought.

This made her feel a little less uncomfortable. She sighed in relief. There had been a tense moment.

"I guess…" Shakon said, still feeling a little awkward.

"You haven't heard have you?" Rei asked, feeling compelled to tell her about what had been going around the school.

"Heard? About what?" She asked.

Rei felt dread creep up on him. "There's been rumors going around the school…"

Shakon rolled her eyes. "Old news." She said.

"N-no… It's new stuff… About the dance club." Rei said, that feeling becoming stronger.

"Oh crud." Shakon cursed. "What've they been saying?"

So, Rei told her all of what had been going around (ie: her job was a stripper, she made out with 5 guys in one night, etc…) and by the end, Shakon had her head in her hands in self-pity.

"Oh, that's just frickin' great!" She said, grieving over her lost reputation.

Rei looked at her sadly. "Well, I know it's bad, but maybe it's just time to let go of that reputation of yours." He said, trying to reason with her.  
"And what, replace it with one that says I'm a slut?" She snapped back. "See, there was a clause in the contract with that club that had something like that, but I crossed it out, because I don't do that sort of thing."

Rei nodded. "And you know that, so that's all that matters." He said, trying to cheer her up.

Shakon rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, that may be all that matters, but I know I'm gonna catch hell from everyone, which I'd say affects the way I act. So, I guess that matters too."

Rei couldn't argue with that. "True… But until things cool down, you can hang out with me and my group, if you want."

Shakon smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that." She replied.

"Great!" Rei said, standing up. "I should probably go talk to them about this though."

Shakon nodded. "Understandable." She said.

"You gonna need help getting home after school?" Rei asked.

"No, I should be alright." Shakon replied.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." Rei said, leaving the room.

Shakon just thought over their conversation. "Tomorrow?" She said quietly to herself. _Yes, as they say, tomorrow's always brighter._


	6. Rumours and shtick

**Hiyas! Glad you're still reading this thing... y'know, if you weren't you wouldn't be reading this! ... Bad joke... anyway...Yeah, so Read and Review Please:) that would make me very happy.**

**Also! I finally got the Tomodachi Manga going! that's the address, so go check it out! And also, email me about it!**

**Oh yeah, and I don't know about a sequel anymore... I've been focusing on the Manga these days... if there is a sequel, It's gonna be called "Meiyo" ... I don't really remember what it means anymore though... XD**

. Wednesday – 11:45 am – Lunch Hour .-

"There she is!"

"Who?"

"Ikenara!"

"The phony?"

"Yeah!"

A girl walked down the hall, her spirit, absolutely crushed. Rumors flew about her throughout the halls as she headed for the cafeteria. She still looked like a gangster, but inside, Shakon was a destroyed soul.

She sped up to the Cafeteria as she felt the eyes of almost every teen in the hallway on her. _Dang, I can't wait to eat. _She thought, walking into the Cafeteria.

"Hi Shakon." Rei greeted, as she walked over to them cautiously. This was only her 2nd day eating with the group, so she was still quite cautious around them, as they were with her.

"Hello." She answered, taking a place next to him on the end.

"So, what's up?" Rei asked, genuinely interested in how her day was going.

She shrugged. "Nothing." She said, starting to get the lunch she had bought earlier. "Unless you count the 10 new rumors that've been flying around since 2nd period." She added with emotion void in her voice.

Rei watched the girl sadly. _She's certainly got a new reputation around here…_ he thought, going back to his own lunch.

"Well, if it isn't the slut!" A voice called out from behind the table.

The teens at the table turned to see Linea, Kimihiro, and Terrance standing behind Shakon.

"Go away." Shakon demanded with a sigh.

Linea laughed. "As you wish, skank, but I just thought I'd remind you of your stupidity."

"What more could you possibly do?" Shakon said, a small hint of dread in her voice. This made Linea laugh.

"Ooh, the girl's scared!" She taunted.

"Bug off, Linea." Rei said, trying to get her to go away. "You've got no good reason to be here, so go away."

Linea looked at him, appearing impressed. "Wow, a knight in shining armor!" She taunted. "You standing up for the slut-faced punk wannabe?"

Shakon turned back to her lunch. She couldn't look at the girls who completely destroyed her reputation and dignity. It was all she could do to hold back the tears, let alone stop herself from shaking so much.

Linea laughed as she saw Shakon feeling so weak. "Pathetic, Sha. Crying in public. Remember, it shows how weak you really are." She said, as she turned her back to leave.

Shakon couldn't stand the pressure of everyone watching her much longer. She stood up quickly, and ran out the door.

Rei glanced at the rest of the group before running after her. After 10 minutes of looking, he finally found her under the cherry blossom tree in the back. She was sitting, knees bent, and her head in her arms.

He kneeled beside her and saw she was crying. "Shakon?" he asked, almost silently. "Are you gonna be alright?"

She looked up at him, tears staining her beautiful face. She hadn't been putting as much make-up on the past few days, but there was still some.

She shook her head sadly. "I don't think I'll ever be alright again, Rei." She said, her voice reflecting her sadness.

Rei took her in his arms to hug her, whom she embraced, and sobbed, into his chest. Rei whispered to the girl, trying to soother her. He was succeeding as she was starting to calm down.

After a little while, she stopped crying completely.

"You know what you have to do before Friday, don't you?" Rei asked her.

She looked up at him, a little confused. She shook her head. "What?" She asked.

Rei smiled. "On Friday, everyone's gonna be at that club to see you for themselves." He stated. "Before then, you should show everyone that you do dance there, and you're not ashamed of that… You're not, are you?"

Shakon was thoughtful. She hadn't' thought of the possibility that the kids were going to be at that club on Friday. "No, I'm not ashamed." She said softly. "But… how could I possibly let them know without making a fool of myself?" Sha asked.

Her friend chuckled. "Don't worry about making a fool of yourself… Linea's already done a pretty good job of that. Just go do it now in the cafeteria." He urged the girl.

Sha sat there a moment. "I don't think I want to…" She said after a while. "I don't have the courage to do that right now, Rei… I think… It would be better if I just don't dance on Friday."

"Why?" Rei asked, a little shocked. "You love to do it, and it helps you feel better, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" Shakon admitted. "But … Right now it's more hurting me than helping me."

Rei sighed sadly, when he realized he was still holding the girl. He took in how close she was to him. _In any other circumstances, I would probably start romancing her…_He thought. _But she doesn't need that crap now. _

Shakon was also realizing their closeness. She was enjoying it, but she knew that she didn't really know Rei enough to like him, never mind love him.

_But still…_She thought. _I feel like I've known him all my life. If only that were true… Wait I don't **like **Rei, do I? I barely know him! _She dismissed the thought of liking Rei immediatelyand sat up, distancing herself from the boy. Rei smiled outwardly, but on the inside, though understanding, was disappointed.

"We should head back." Rei said. "We shouldn't keep the guys waiting."

Shakon nodded as she got to her feet. The two started walking back to the cafeteria together.


	7. The Challenge

Rei and Shakon started to walk back to the cafeteria. Both could hear the rumors being whispered. Regardless, Shakon held her head up high and tried to ignore the fingers being pointed at her. Rei's eyes were wandering around at the people who were talking about his friend.

"Holy crap, are they a couple?"

"It kinda looks like it, doesn't it?"

"But isn't she going out with the man from 'Country Garden' magazine?"

"The president who's 45? Yeah, that's what I heard."

"I heard that she was cheating on him with 3 other guys. I guess Rei's one of them."

_How can she take all these rumors? _Rei thought sadly. _No wonder she's starting to cry once in a while. I would too if I was the one going through all this._

Shakon heard all of the people talking about her, but she did nothing. _They'll all see who I am soon enough. _She thought.

"But I thought Rei was going out with Linea!"

"No, she just keeps saying that."

"I don't think you can blame her."

"No kidding. But I wish I could just see that Linea's not just making this all up."

"Well, we could go see Shakon at the club on Friday night."

"And risk her trying to seduce me? No thanks."

Shakon got ticked off at this, and a low growl was in her throat. She turned to the group who was talking and glared at him. "What makes you think I'd do that? 'Cause thedemon of the school told you I was a slut? Uh uh, no thanks." She paused and looked at the boy. "And why would I wanna seduce _you _of all people?" She said, turning and walking away. Rei followed her, trying to keep in his laughter.

Just as Shakon was about to go into the cafeteria, a flash of pink caught her attention. She turned to see Satsuna on her way into the cafeteria. _I may not be a feared girl around here anymore. _Shakon thought. _But **no body**_ _is allowed to beat me._

"Shakon?" Rei asked, catching up to her. "What's wrong?"

Shakon's eyes narrowed, as she went to talk to Satsuna. Rei decided that this was a good time to leave her alone.

"Satsuna!" Shakon called out to the girl, who turned her attention to the approaching one.

"Oh, it's just you." Satsuna said passively.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." Shakon said sarcastically. "I want a rematch." She demanded.

Satsuna just stared for a minute. "R-rematch?" She asked. Shakon nodded. "Why?"

"Nobody's aloud to beat me. **Nobody." **She said.

"Oh, so, now you think I'm somebody." Satsuna said. "After you've lost your reputation, you wanna take away mine."

Shakon was surprised. "Wha? No, it's not like that!"

"Either that, or you just wanna vent out your anger. That's it, isn't it?"

Shakon raised an eyebrow. "Hell no. I just can't allow myself to be beaten."

Satsuna sighed. "When and where?" She asked.

Shakon thought for a moment. "After school, grass field." She answered.

Satsuna nodded, before walking off. _Geez, I can tell that she's no slut, but I'm not sure that she's the smartest person around._ Satsuna thought, as she walked into her next class.


	8. The fight is not what you expect!

"YOU DID WHAT!"

The roared question was heard throughout the halls. Shakon, whom the question was aimed at, rolled her eyes.

"I asked for a rematch." She answered calmly to the blond-haired boy who started freaking out. "Why do you care, Max?"

Max calmed down abruptly. "She's my friend! And well… you're not the type to go easy on someone like her." He answered.

"Oh, is that the only reason?" Shakon asked, raising an eyebrow.

Max just looked around. "I guess so…" He said, avoiding eye contact.

Shakon just laughed at this reaction. "I'm sure." She said, turning to walk off. "Sayonara."

Max stared after her. _Shoot…I don't know what's going to happen… maybe I can just stop it if it gets ugly… _He thought.

Shakon was anxious all through the rest of the day. _Dangit, move faster… stupid clock… _was the most common thought that went through her head.

When the end-of-school bell did ring, Shakon was out of the room in no seconds flat. "Finally!" She let out, running to the grass field.

When she came to the field, she saw Satsuna was already there. "Wow, you're real quick!" Shakon said, coming up to her. "For someone just aching to get their ass beaten." She finished.

Satsuna just looked at her. "How're we gonna go about this?" She asked, dropping her bag near the cement blocks.

Shakon did the same and turned towards her opponent. "I guess, whoeve-"

"Well well!" a voice interrupted Shakon. The two rivals turned to see Terrance and Linea standing and watching the two. "I guess the slut's not just limited to guys!" Linea teased. Terrance laughed.

Satsuna and Shakon were disgusted. "Um, ew." They both said at the same time, causing Linea and Terrance to burst out laughing.

"Lovers so in tune, they say the same thing!" Linea chirped. "Jeez, you two!"

Shakon and Satsuna glared at the laughing girls. "Dang! You used to put up with those two?" Satsuna asked Shakon, who nodded.

"Yup. And now, I just wanna rip out that jerk's throat." Shakon replied.

"I'll help you, if you just drop this rematch thing…" Satsuna said, glancing at Shakon.

Shakon was surprised. "You and me work together?" She said. "It's a deal."

Satsuna and Shakon smirked, as Linea and Terrance got a grip. "You wanna go?" Terrance asked, getting the idea.

"What a pathetic team." Linea said, surveying her opposition. "The slut, and the newbie. This isn't even worth our time, Terrance."

"You scared?" Satsuna said with a smirk. "'Cause I wouldn't blame you if you were."

Linea raised an eyebrow. "Me? Scared? What do you take me for?"

"A lying jerk-faced wannabe, that's what." Shakon answered, which made Satsuna laugh.

Linea glared, and the, without warning, both she and Terrance sprung towards the waiting girls.

Linea took on Satsuna, and Terrance was on Shakon. All four were quick and strong, but soon enough, Linea and Terrance had gained the upper hand and it was all Satsuna and Shakon could do to duck their blows.

Linea grew tired of play, and started quickening herself. She was now much too fast for Satsuna, who received a knee in the stomach.

Before falling to the ground, Satsuna leapt back, distancing herself mildly from Linea, so she could have some time to recover.

Shakon wasn't having much more luck. Terrance was attacking her, aiming for Shakon's legs, which was crucial to the girl at this point. Shakon, of course, noticed what Terrance was trying to do, and used that to her advantage. _Still as predictable as ever, Terrance._ She thought, leaping backwards and aiming one punch with all her strength towards Terrance's right shoulder.

It was a dead on attack, and made Terrance fall down backwards, which injured her further by landing in an awkward state.

Shakon turned to see how Satsuna had faired and saw her ally was just about to get the worst beating of the century.

Linea was holding the girl up by her collar, nearly chocking her.

"Well, this is a bitter end for you, isn't it?" Linea was asking her with a smirk, raising a fist.

"Linea!" Shakon yelled to the girl. "You coward!"

Linea stopped what she was doing, dropped Satsuna whose physical strength had disappeared. "Come again?" Linea asked Shakon.

Shakon glared at her enemy. "Beating someone after you've beaten them. You coward!"

Linea turned to Shakon completely, giving her opponent her full attention. "We'll see about that." She said dangerously before leaping towards Shakon, aiming a blow towards Shakon's stomach. She was able to dodge within a thousandth of an inch and started to retaliate.

Linea couldn't land a single blow on Shakon, as was the same with her opponent. Kicks, punches, and elbows, all were being dodged as if each was reading the other's minds.

Eventually, they both grew tired.

_C'mon, Shakon. You can do it. _Satsuna thought, watching through one eye where she lay on the ground. She was in excruciating pain, as Linea hadn't given her any breaks. But regardless, she watched as her new friend and her new enemy battled it out.

_Stupid girl, she just doesn't give up! _Linea thought, dodging another punch being dished out by Shakon.

Suddenly, Linea saw an opening as Shakon slowed a little recoiling from the missed blow. Linea dropped to the ground and cat-like swirled around in a "spinning kick", knocking Shakon to the ground.

Shakon landed on her side with heavy impact. She felt Linea's foot come into contact with her ribs, making Shakon fly backwards. She hit the cement fence, which almost knocked her out. But she was able to hang on for a little more.

Linea walked over to her and smirked. "Coward am I?" She asked the hurting girl. Linea picked Shakon up by her collar.

Shakon glared at her. _Shoot. This always happens when I'm battling it out with Linea. _Shakon thought. _Why'd I think this time'd be any different?_ Shakon glanced around and saw Satsuna lying on the ground. The girl had passed out. _She's why I thought it'd be different. Satsuna! _

"Well, we'll see who's the coward." Linea hissed raising her fist and swinging it towards Shakon.

But Shakon found a new strength, and blocked it. Linea was shocked, which gave Shakon an opening. Shakon's other hand found Linea's and she flung Linea in a different direction, finally getting free of her.

Linea landed on her feet, but twisting an ankle. "Shoot." She let out, standing up.

"Tired Linea?" Shakon asked, standing up straight. "I'm sure not."

Linea glared at her, but then closed her eyes and scoffed. "Me? Tired? I don't think so."

When Linea opened her eyes, Shakon was nowhere to be seen. "What the fu-"

She was caught off by a Shakon using the same kick as she had. Linea was knocked from her feet, but before landing, was kicked in midair by Shakon whose stamina had finally kicked in and allowed her one last hit.

Linea landed on her back and accidentally hit her head. Shakon ran to Satsuna to make sure she was alright and saw that the girl had watched the whole thing and not out cold as she had thought.

"Are you okay, Satsuna?" Shakon asked.

"I'm fine. But what about you?" Satsuna replied.

"I'll live. Here, let me up you up." Shakon offered as she lifted Satsuna off the ground and supported her by putting Satsuna's around her shoulders.  
Once Shakon had gotten Satsuna to the cement blocks and they had sat down, they started to laugh.

"This has got to be the weirdest way to make friends." Shakon said.

Satsuna nodded. "No kidding, there."

"Hey! I didn't properly introduce myself. Shakon Ikenara." Shakon said, offering a hand.

"Satsuna Ran" Satsuna said, shaking it.

Shakon sighed. _At least I got something I did want._ She thought, looking up to the clouds. She smiled. _Whoever said, "__Love your enemies just in case your friends turn out to be backstabbers.__" was the wisest person alive. Gosh, Satsuna, I really wish I had met you earlier._


	9. Breaking away completely is a good thing

.Thursday – Shakon's room – 8:36pm.-

Shakon was on her bed reading a magazine. School that day had been a nightmare. Linea had started two more rumors. One saying that Shakon was a murderer and brought weapons to school everyday, and the other saying that she and Satsuna were "going out".

Surprisingly, Shakon's day wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She was able to hang out normally with Rei and Satsuna. They all took turns asking each other different questions about themselves during lunch, and it turned out that Rei and Satsuna were the type that would be Shakon's friends to the bitter end.

Shakon smiled as she got up from her bed and picked up her phone. She got out a paper with Satsuna's phone number on it, and she dialed the number.

A voice picked up, but it wasn't Satsuna's. "Hello? Ran Residence, Karu speaking."

"Uh, hi… Is Satsuna there?" Shakon answered.

"Yeah sure." Karu said, covering the mouthpiece. "Satsuna! Phone!"

"In a minute!"

Karu put the phone down on a chair and hopped onto a bed. He was fairly short and chin-length blond hair. He kind of looked like a girl and he sounded kind of like one too.

Satsuna came into the room and picked up the phone. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey, this is Shakon."

"Oh, hi! What's up?"

"I just had a thought…"

"And that would be… what?"

Shakon paused one minute. "Are you sure you're alright with all the rumors about you?" she asked.

Satsuna laughed. "I don't care about them! They're all so stupid, I can't believe anyone would believe them!"

Shakon smirked. _The girl is right… Dang, I've been worrying too much… Sure, they're harsh, but they can't get to me if I don't let them… _"Yeah. Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Shakon asked.

"Uh, I don't think so… Why?" Satsuna asked.

"Well, I'm going out and maybe you and the rest of the school could come along."

"The… the rest of the school? Where are you going?"

"The teen club I've got a job at. I'm dancing tomorrow night."

"Ah, well. I'll be there then! Hey, how good are you?" Satsuna asked out of curiosity.

Shakon thought a minute. "Well, I am the leader of the group… and I make up the routines… Pretty good, I'd say."

"Well, I wouldn't miss it." Satsuna said.

"Alright. I'm gonna get ready for tomorrow."

"How long does it take you to get ready?"

"Well, I'm not doing what I normally do tomorrow, so don't look for the glare off all the make-up when you're looking for me tomorrow, a'ight?"

"O-okay… Bye."

"Tata." Shakon said, hanging the phone up. She looked around her room and started looking for some clothes for the next day.

Satsuna sighed as she hung up her phone.

"Hey, sis. Who was that?" Karu asked his sister.

"A friend from school…" Satsuna said, a little distantly.

"Why'd she phone?"

"Doesn't matter Karu. Hey, you should check your emails."

Karu was confused. "Why?" he asked.

Satsuna smirked. "'Cause you're getting tones of them from Nina and Kitsuki. AKA: The two girls who've got crushes on you!"

"WHAT!" Karu hollered, running to the computer in the downstairs. Satsuna laughed as she watched him as he read in horror.

"Anything good?"

"Just shut up."

"Oh ho! Now he says that he likes it!"

"I never said that!"

"Oh, but you do, little brother. You do!" Satsuna taunted returning to her room.

The next day at school, Rei and Satsuna were in a panic. Shakon hadn't arrived and it was already second-class.

"Where is she?" Satsuna wondered out loud. "She said she was coming."

"I don't know. Things've been really rough for her the past few days." Rei commented. "Maybe she just didn't come."

"No. No, she said she was coming today. She said she was doing something different today though…"

Rei looked at her. "Different?" he inquired.

Satsuna nodded when they heard whispers down the hall.

"Hey, who's that?"

"I don't know, but she looks familiar."

"Yeah, that pink hair. It kinda looks like the colour of Shakon's."

"Holy crap. It's her!"

The two teens turned to look at the girl that was causing all the whispers.

The girl was about 5'2" in height, pink hair that was just down and brushed neatly, and beautiful purple-blue eyes that stood out on her pretty face that was not clouded with make-up. She was wearing dark denim jeans under a black pleated mini skirt, and she also had a light blue tank top over a white t-shirt. Her skin was very pale and riddled with light freckles.

She walked with the kind of air that royalty might have because she refused to think less of herself then she deserved for more time then she had.

Rei's eyes widened. "Damn." He accidentally let out softly, causing a gape from Satsuna. Rei blushed, clearing his throat.

"What was that about?" Satsuna asked.

"Nothing." Rei answered quickly, glancing back to Shakon who was now approaching them.

"Hi!" Shakon greeted.

"Wow." Satsuna said.

"Incredible." Rei agreed. _Aw man, she's gorgeous…Is this the way it's going to from now on? _Rei thought to himself.

Shakon laughed, something she never really did at school before. "I thought you two might be shocked."

"Shocked… may be an understatement." Satsuna said.

Rei wasn't really able to say anything, let alone stop himself from staring like he was. Shakon noticed, and laughed a little, with a small blush on her face.

Her blush was one reason why she used to wear so much makeup. It helped to disguise what she was thinking or feeling. But now, with everything gone, save for a little colourless lip-gloss, it was fairly easy to see how she felt.

Satsuna was looking between the two and saw something the others couldn't. She tried to hold in her laughter. "Hey, I'll meet you two in the class, alright?" She asked, and not waiting for an answer, sped off to the classroom.

There was an awkward silence between Rei and Shakon. Both were in their own worlds and thinking about the other.

"Well… I took your advice." Shakon said, cautiously.

Rei smiled. "And I'm glad you did. You look beautiful," He told her.

Shakon beamed as she had never been told this before. "Thank you." She managed to say.

"Holy crap!" the oh-so-familiar voice of Linea came piercing through to Rei and Shakon's ears. "What did you do to yourself Shakon? That plastic surgery was sure an improvement."

Shakon turned to Linea who was right behind her at this point. Shakon left her expression void of anything until she let a smirk on. "But you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" She said in a calm but taunting voice.

Linea glared. "Oh, very funny you whore."

Shakon let out a laugh. "What would you know? All you do is make lies up and spread them around. That's how you gained your power. Fear."

Linea raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Shakon smiled with a victorious air about her. "I'm not scared of you, Linea. You can't control how I think or act any longer."

Linea smirked. "I can control what people think about you."

Shakon nodded. "Yes, you can do that. But frankly, I don't give acrap about you, Terrance, Kimihiro, or anyone else who is stupid enough to believe your foolishness any more." Shakon said before walking off to her room where she would spend the last of her 5-day in-school detention.

She sighed while taking her usual seat. She took out a book and her MP3 player. _This is going to be amusing, seeing everyone's faces. _She thought.

By the time the lunch bell rang, the news about Shakon's change had spread throughout all the school. Whispers could be heard in the halls, cafeteria, and even the teacher's lounge.

"Did you hear 'bout Ikenara?" A boy asked.

"Yeah! I heard she changed herself." His friend said.

"I heard from Terrance it was plastic-surgery" The third boy said.

"Where would she have the money to do that?" The first questioned.

"Maybe she took it from all the people she's murdered." The second assumed.

"I don't think so boys." A voice said behind them.

The three boys turned to see a very different Shakon. She wasn't angry with them. To the contrary, she had a smile on her face.

The boys were a little scared. All three of them believed the rumors that they had heard.

"Is that so?" one boy asked.

"It is." Shakon answered. "Why would I lie? I don't have anything to hide."

"Or so you say." Another asked her.

"I don't." Shakon grinned. "In fact, I encourage you boys to come to the club tonight. Hope I'll see you there." She added, walking towards the cafeteria.

"Hi, guys." Shakon greeted, sitting between Rei and Satsuna. The rest of the table turned and nearly chocked on their lunches when they saw how much she had changed.

"Um, hi. Who are you and what have you done with Shakon?" Takao managed to say, nearly avoiding chocking for real.

Shakon laughed at this. "Surprised?" She asked.

Everyone at the table nodded. "But I'm sure it's not just your appearance you changed, right?" Kai asked.

Shakon smiled with a mysterious air to it. She didn't give the answer to him, but went into her lunch.

"So, who here's going to the club tonight?" She asked. Everyone replied with an "I am". She smiled. "Great." She said happily. "It wouldn't be as much fun if you all weren't there."

_That's for sure. _Yuriy thought. _Dang, I can't wait for tonight._


	10. Terrance too?

"Shoot." A frustrated Linea let out. She and her "ladies-in-waiting" were in their usual spot. "Nobody can talk to me like that! She'll pay."

"Well, Linea…" Terrance started off. "You can't blame her for saying that… if it's true…"

Linea looked at Terrance with sharp eyes. "What?"

Terrance was a little nervous, but continued. "Well, the only reason you can control people is because… you make things up about people and spread them around…"

Linea walked up to Terrance with rage in her eyes. "You think that's the only reason?" She asked snakilly. "Well, then. I don't think you're very loyal to this group, are you? You've lost your pride."

"What is there to be proud about?" Terrance responded. "I've known for quite a while now, that being a bully won't get you anywhere in life… Save perhaps for a cell in prison. But… Ever since the beginning of this school year, I've decided that… I finally know what I'm going to do with my life and all I'm saying is I don't see how this is going to help me with it."

"Oh, so you're quitting right when you're failing everything?" Linea asked. "That was stupid of you. And quitting right when I'm pissed off isn't too bright either."

Linea was very close to Terrance, who appeared to be completely calm. "Who says I'm failing?" Terrance asked. She reached into her bag and pulled out her last report card, which contained mostly "A"s and "B"s.

Linea's jaw dropped. "This is yours?" She asked. "How did you hide it for so long?"

Terrance smirked. "Me and Shakon have been fooling you for quite some time, actually."

Linea couldn't believe this. She was losing her grip on her clan, and if she didn't get a hold of it, she would lose her grip on the school. "You can't quit." She said.

Terrance raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and why's that?" She asked.

Linea smirked. "'Cause if you do, everyone'll know about your past… "lust-life"."

Terrance's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare." She said shakily.

"Try me."

Terrance considered her options. If she stayed with the group, she would be accepted, but more things would _probably _make their way onto her permanent record. If she quit the group, she would probably be rejected by the school, like Shakon was, but her record would be safe, and she could show who she was for real.

Terrance closed her eyes and smirked. Her mind made up, she turned and walked away, leaving a very stunned Linea and Kimihiro. "Sayonara."

"How… could she leave like that? Putting her reputation at stake." Linea wondered out loud.

"Maybe she just doesn't care." Kimihiro answered.

"Maybe… But we'll see about that won't we?" Linea asked a smirking Kimihiro.

"Ooh, this is going to be fun." Kimihiro said, amusement clear in her voice.

"Yes, my friend, it will."


	11. A boy's shyness

"C'mon Shakon!" Satsuna urged. "You have to!"

"No, I really don't." Shakon answered.

"You know you're great at it!" Rei also badgered.

"I know, but I don't want to." Shakon was getting annoyed now.

"Why? Because people are watching?" Satsuna asked.

"No, because I don't want to." Shakon answered, twitching a little.

"But that doesn't explain _why_." Rei retorted.

"It doesn't matter _why_." Shakon said. "Just back off."

"No, and we won't until you do." Satsuna said matter-of-factly.

Shakon sighed. "I can't win, can I?" She asked.

"No!" Rei and Satsuna answered together.

Shakon muttered something under her breath as she walked over to some teens that were holding a small "street dance" competition. They were doing solo and duos and were all having a great time.

"Hi." Shakon said to a girl sitting on the side. "Can I join?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Why? So you can try to turn some guys on?"

Shakon smirked. "No, so I can dance."

"Whatever." The girl turned her attention back to the current boy who was doing a combination of break dance and street dance.

Shakon was impressed. _Those moves are tight._ She thought. _I have trouble with them, but he can do them perfectly._

When he was done, the girl Shakon had talked to spoke. "It seems the whore wants a chance." She said, obviously thinking a lot of herself.

Shakon took offence. "Why does everyone believe that disgrace to women-kind on everything?"

The group of teens laughed. "Nah, she was just kiddin'. A boy with silver hair commented. "We know she's a bitch, don't worry."

Shakon sighed with relief and smiled. _Glad I found some people in this school who think so… come to think of it, we never did pick on this group of kids. I guess that's 'cause they weren't scared of us…_Shakon mused her thoughts.

During the lunch hour, Shakon met everyone in the group and grew to like them all. Rei and Satsuna had watched on the sidelines. Rei was a little jealous every time Shakon talked to the silver haired boy whose name was Izumo. But he was able to get over it when he saw that they were just friends.

"So, you really do work at that club?" Izumo asked.

"Well, yeah. But I don't do the skanky stuff that Linea said I did." Shakon replied.

"So, you dance there, huh?"

"Yup! Sure do! I'm doing it tonight actually."

"Awesome. I'll be there."

"You don't have to."

"I know. But I know what it feels like to be up stage, and I wanna see how good you really are."

"Alright!"

"Yeah, see, I work at the club on Saturday nights, so…"

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Well, you didn't know me, 'till today."

"True."

"She seems to be getting along with them all, huh." Satsuna asked Rei.

"Yeah. I'm glad to see she's making friends." Rei replied.

Satsuna glanced at Rei. "You're not disappointed that she's in a different group, are you?" She asked, seeing Rei had one of those "unreadable" expressions on his face.

"No." Rei answered. "I knew that she wouldn't want to hang out with us forever."

"I see…" Satsuna said, looking back to the other teens. "What's on your mind?"

Rei glanced at Satsuna quickly. "Well, I would have liked the time I spent with her to have been longer… Even if it were only another day."

Satsuna smiled. "Aw, that's cute."

Rei was confused. "What?"

Satsuna looked at Rei with a grin on her face. "You like her!"

"Of course, she's my friend." Rei said.

Satsuna rolled her eyes. "No, I mean you _like _her."

Rei blushed. "No… that's not it…"

Satsuna perked an eyebrow. "Oh? Am I wrong?" She asked.

Rei sat on a bench. "No. I guess you're right… but I know it's pointless… because she only likes me as a friend."

Satsuna smirked. _Right as usual. _"Why do you say that?"

Rei sighed. "I just do."

Satsuna sat next to him. "Well, with that attitude, you'll lose her." She said. "You should at least try to keep a positive outlook."

Rei nodded. "I guess so."  
Satsuna smiled. "I'll talk to her for you, if you want."

Rei looked at her. "I guess that's a good idea. Yeah."

Satsuna laughed. "Then I'll do that for you!" _Aw man, why do I have to do all the "so-and-so likes you crap"? _She thought.

Later on, after school, Shakon and Satsuna were walking home together as they lived relatively close. They were laughing because Shakon had pulled a joke about why there was school on Fridays since almost everyone skips school that day anyway.

"Hey, I gotta talk to you about someone." Satsuna said, taking up a new subject.

Shakon smiled. "Some_one_?" She asked.

Satsuna nodded. "I know of someone you like… _like _likes you." She informed.

Shakon flushed a pink tinge. "Really? Who?"

Satsuna smirked. "It's Rei." She said. "And he wants to know… how you feel for him."

Shakon's eyes widened slightly. "Rei does?" She asked in disbelief.

Satsuna laughed. "Yup! He told me while we were _observing _you at lunch today."

"Oh." Shakon started to think about the new information. Rei liked her? _Rei_ liked her? The one guy who could have any girl in the school wanted Shakon. _How bizarre. _

"Well, what about you?" Satsuna asked eagerly.

"Me?" Shakon said, pointing to herself.

Satsuna sweat dropped. "No, the invisible girl behind you. YES YOU!"

Shakon laughed. "Well, Rei is… my friend. And I like him as that… but that doesn't help this much, does it?" She asked her friend.

"No. No it really doesn't." Satsuna answered. "You like him as a friend, this was already confirmed. But do you like him as _more _than a friend? This is the question I want you to answer."

Shakon smiled. "Unfortunately, it's a question I don't have an answer to." She said.

Satsuna smiled as well. "You need time. Just think about it." Satsuna started joking around. "After all, he's kinda cute!"

Shakon was a little wierded out. "Shut up." She said.

"Oh! You think so, don't you?"

"I said shut up!"

The two girls laughed their asses off the rest of the way home. "See ya later." Shakon said, walking into the door to her apartment.

Satsuna walked the rest of the way home and was greeted by her brother, Karu.

"Some guy's been phoning non-stop the past half hour." He said when Satsuna was removing her shoes.

"Who was it?" She asked.

Karu shrugged. "He said his name was Max."

Satsuna was confused. "Max? He phoned?" She asked, grabbing the phone.

"Yeah, he asked if you could phone him back." Karu said.

Satsuna went upstairs with her bag and the phone. She closed the door to her room, put her bag down by her desk. She sat on her bed and dialed Max's number.

"Hello? Max speaking."

"Hi Max. This is Satsuna."

"Oh! Satsuna! I've been waiting for your call. Are you going to that club tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah! Do you wanna go together… maybe…?"

Satsuna blushed slightly. "Together? Yeah, that sounds like fun." She chirped.

"Great! … Should I pick you up?"

Satsuna smirked. "Do you know where I live?"

Max laughed sheepishly. "No…"

Satsuna snickered. "Alright, grab a pen and paper and I'll give you the address." _Oh gosh, Max and me... No, it's not a date... it's just an outing! Yeah... that's it... _

Satsuna gave Max her address, said her goodbyes, and hung up the phone. As she did, a thought dawned on her. "Wait a minute… What am I gonna wear!" Satsuna dove into her closet in search of the perfect ensemble.

Meanwhile, Shakon sat on her computer chair and checked her email. There was a few from her dance crew with the normal "Hey, let's give it our all" good luck emails. She always enjoyed those.

And when she logged onto her AIM, she saw that Rei was logged on. She drew a deep breath and double clicked on his screen name.

hiddensprite: Hi

goldentiger: Hi

hiddensprite: How are you?

goldentiger: Alright I guess… You?

hiddensprite: Okay. Y'know, Satsuna and me had the strangest conversation, walking home.

goldentiger: Oh? What were you talking about?

hiddensprite: You.

goldentiger: So, she did talk to you for me, then…

hiddensprite: Yeah, she did… Rei, I don't know how to answer.

goldentiger: Answer?

hiddensprite: I have to say whether I return it or not… But I don't know right now…

goldentiger: Oh. I get it. You need more time?

hiddensprite: Yeah. Sorry

goldentiger: Hey, it's alright. I understand.

hiddensprite: okay… are you gonna come tonight?

goldentiger: To the club? Yeah, I was thinking I'd drop by.

hiddensprite: Awesome. It'd be reassuring if all my friends were there.

goldentiger: Speaking of which, how'd it go at lunchtime today?

hiddensprite: It was great. All of them have jobs at that club too. Just on different nights.

goldentiger: Wow, it's quite a popular club then, huh?

hiddensprite: yeah. Anyway, I'm gonna start getting ready.

goldentiger: Alright. I'll see you there.

hiddensprite: Definitely. Bye

goldentiger: Bye

**hiddensprite has logged off**

Shakon turned to her closet and got out her dance outfit that she had washed the previous day. She laid it on her bed, went over to her desk and put on some make-up. Just a little bit of foundation, concealer, pink lip-gloss, and a chestnut coloured eyeliner. She also put in big silver hoop earrings, and silver studs in the rest of the holes (5 in all).

She brushed her hair and de-frizzed it with a little bit of product. She curled it just slightly in little ringlets.

Then she changed into her jeans, black mini skirt, white t-shirt, and black tank top. She also put on the hat that matched. Then she went in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. "Well, I'd say that this is a job well done." She said, admiring herself. She then dug out her rubber soled black shoes and put them on. She dug out some pre-recorded techno-pop mixes that she had finished doing that week on her computer and put them in a bag. Then, she ran out the door and took the bus to the club. _Tonight is the night I change my reputation forever. _She thought to herself, getting off the bus when it reached her stop. _I'll never get my old one back, so I had better make a better one tonight. If not, then I'm so screwed for the rest of high school._


	12. The time's finally come

.5:13 PM – Teen club - Backstage.-

"Oh, how did you get through that, Sha?"

"Well, I'll tell you, it wasn't easy. But a boy helped me out."

"A _boy_ you say?"

"Yeah… His name's Rei."

"Ah, I see."

"And anyway, all that **and **an all-week in-school suspension added on top of that!"

"Oh, how'd that happen?"

"Last week I spray painted a teacher car."

"Well that was stupid."

"Yeah, I know but back then I was into the gangster thing, remember?"

"No, you _acted _like you were!"

"True enough."

Shakon and her group were all talking about their weeks, and, as always, Shakon had a great story to tell. All the girls were sitting in a medium sized room with chairs and a table and a few vending machines.

Shelly, a girl with short blond hair who was an average height laughed. "Truer then you wish it, eh?"

Shakon rolled her eyes. "Again, that's true."

Kate, a girl with medium-long black hair and who was fairly tall, was sympathetic. "Well, at least you don't have to do anything you don't want to anymore, right?" She asked.

Shakon nodded. "Yup. Found a better group to hang out with. All of 'em have jobs here."

Jordan, a girl with very short green hair who was medium short in height sat next to Shelly. "And who is this 'Rei' fella? You seem to glaze over his name's mentioned." She mentioned casually.

Shakon flushed slightly. "Oh… I dunno…" She said, kind of shyly.

The other girls were fairly interested now. Shakon was never really shy, and they knew that since her rep at school was toast, she would be able to toss out that whole "Shakon hates guys" thing.

"You like him?" Shelly asked, curiously.

Shakon was thoughtful. "I don't know… But I know he likes me." She said.

The other girls were excited. "So, now, you need to give him an answer." Kate asked.

Shakon nodded. "Yeah, but I can't decide whether I like him as a friend or if I like him as more." She replied.

"Well," Jordan started. "How do you feel when you're around him?"

Shakon thought about this. _Yes, that would be a good place to start._ "I don't really wanna talk about this now." She said. "If I think about this anymore, I'll be distracted tonight."

The girls nodded. "Yeah." Kate said. "Are you going to start out on the DJ stand again?"

Shakon smiled. "That's the plan. And I finished 3 new beats during the week."

The girls were impressed. "Awesome." Jordan said. "So, how long do you wanna do music live?" She asked.

"I don't know… Just until I get enough energy ready. I'll pop in an old CD when I'm done, and then I'll just jump on and join you."

"Great." Shelly replied. "Well, let's get out there. It's already busy!"

15 minutes later, the club was totally packed, Shelly, Jordan, and Kate were on stage, and Shakon was making some great, fast music.

This was also the time Satsuna, Max, Rei, and the rest of the clan arrived.

"I don't see her." Satsuna said, looking for her friend. She was wearing a dressy black tank top, and some black, form fitting jeans. Her hair was still tied back in a ponytail with the lavender ribbon.

Max pointed to the DJ stand. "She's up there." He said. Max was wearing a white t-shirt under a black vest and also had loose, black khakis on.

Satsuna looked. "Oh! Yeah, there she is! Wow, I didn't know she was good at the music too."

Rei nodded. "Yeah, she's pretty good." He was wearing a Chinese-style t-shirt with black pants. "But this is nothing compared to her dancing."

Satsuna smiled. _I can't wait to see that! _She thought, looking around. The music was practically deafening her, and the lights and smoke nearly blinding her.

"Hey, Satsuna." Max said to his friend.

"Yeah, Max?" She replied, turning to him.

Max was a little shy but asked, "You wanna dance?"

Satsuna nodded. "Yeah, sounds fun."

Max led Satsuna to the floor, leaving Rei smiling. The lone boy walked over to the alcohol-free bar and watched the entity of his desire. _Why do I even like her? _He thought. _She's nothing like any other girl I've ever gone out with… So, why do I like her? I don't get it at all…_

Shakon was starting to feel an adrenaline rush. _Yes, I love it! _She thought, looking around. She saw Max and Satsuna together. _Oh, they **so **like each other. _

Shakon smirked as she changed the music to a pre-recorded song: "Best day of my life" by Jesse McCartney.

Shakon smiled when she saw the expressions on Max and Satsuna's faces change from joy to a little surprised and bashful. Shakon loaded the CD player with more prerecorded CDs that it would change to automatically when the song that was being played finished. She leaned on the chair, taking a break and listening to the music.

_Woke up around a half past 10  
Cant believe that I'm late again  
Put down about a quart of caffeine  
To start my pulse and then  
I grab my jeans off the floor  
Then I hit the door  
Its just the same old same  
It goes to show you never know  
When everything's about to change  
_

_Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life_

Cant say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type  
She wore a cowboy hat  
With her red Prada boots  
And a Gwen Stefani smile  
Then she pulled out a pen  
And surprised me when  
She wrote her number on my hand  
Then she was gone  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man

Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life

I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When everything's about to change

Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life  


_Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life_

Started out like any other 

_Started out like any other  
Had the best day of my life  
The best day of my life _

About mid-song, Shakon had caught sight of Rei. She used this time to think about her answer. _I don't know…_ She thought. And when the song had finished, she had reached a conclusion. She was about to go over to Rei, when her favorite song came on and her teammate took the mic.

"Hey everyone! Y'all havin' fun?" Shelly asked, and her question was answered with joyful yelling. "So, y'all know who we are, but I don't think you've met our little clan's leader! Why don't you give the girl encouragement! Make some noise!" Shelly ended with a hand outstretched to Shakon's direction. And the crowd roared with ecstasy.

Shakon smirked. _She always waits for the **perfect **time for this! _She thought sarcastically. Shakon leaped off the stand and swiped the mic from a very impish-feeling Shelly.

"Thanks!" Shakon said, still not completely showing who she was. "And y'know, Shell, I think many of them know exactly who I am!"

Shelly took the microphone again. "Really? Gee, we'll see about that. Anyway, our "fearless leader" is gonna do a solo dance, right?"

The crowed roared again, and Shakon laughed. "Alright! Alright! Hey, Kate, could you go restart the song?"

Kate nodded, her eyes shining with excitement. She went and restarted the song as the other two got off stage and Shakon took her place.

_Vera's face burnt as a memory of bedroom fun  
With a ligther and some hairspray  
Smoking in the girls' room  
_

Shakon found the main beat and her body swaying to it, with very basic moves, which, though basic, very impressive looking.

_Not worse than Shelley's rape behind the McDonald's  
By a man she thought was fine, didn't tell anybody  
Or maybe back then we just thought that she was getting some  
_

_Now we look back and see that she didn't know how  
We never thought that we'd get caught up  
Stuck in the teenage waste  
_

_As we explode  
As we explode  
_

Then she started the more complicated and exhilarating moves which the aura of pure delight started radiating throughout the room.

_Then getting drunk in the bushes by the road outside the Kmart  
Rolling around in them to see if you would get prickled  
Slip the acid on your tongue rooftop shopping mall parkade  
We couldn't get enough_

Then count the stars and the ten million woes  
Just you and the universe judging each other  
We never knew that we'd get caught up  
Stuck in the teenage waste

As we explode  
As we explode  
As we explode  
As we let go

It's a fight, it's a fight and you finally belong  
Got a shiner now and it's more than a battle scar  
More than a battle scar, such a good, good story to tell  
At lunch break, lunch break, lunch break, lunch break  
Such a good, good story to tell

You bully, you break, you bully, you break  
You fake, you fake, you fake, you fake  
You smoke, you toke, you want, you flaunt, you hit it and you're in it and it's spinning

And it's wild  
We never thought that we'd get caught up  
Stuck in the teenage waste

By this time Shakon was completely given to the music. It was like her ecstasy drug, and she was completely giving all she could and wouldn't quit it.

_As we explode  
As we explode  
As we explode  
As we let go_

We're counting the stars  
We're counting the stars  
We're gonna go far, we're gonna go far  
We're counting the stars, we're counting the stars  
We're not very far, we're not very far

And it's you and me in the open air  
It's truth or dare, we don't care  
We're counting the stars, we're counting the stars, we're counting the stars, we're counting the stars

Shakon finished and the (still ignorant) crowed went wild. Shelly took the mic. "Wow! Better then normal, Sha!"

Shakon smiled and removed the hat, which was previously shielding her face. The people from Shakon's school (which made up the majority of the crowed) excitedly whispered to each other.

"Any reason in particular?" Shelly asked.

Shakon nodded and took the mic. "Yeah, it's a good way to relieve stress. And trust me, there's been a lot of stress this week." She smiled out to everyone. "But! It's all good now!"

Shelly laughed. "Good!" She put the mic back, and Shakon whispered to her that she had some personal business to take care of.

Shakon leapt off the stage and sat beside Rei at the bar. A techno-pop song took over the oxygen. Shakon took a deep breath and turned to Rei. "Havin' a good time so far?" She asked the boy.

He smiled. "Yeah. You were great just now."

"Hey, thanks!" Shakon said happily. Then she tried to think of a way to say what she needed to. "So… Rei, do you still… want an answer?" She asked shyly.

He looked at her, a little surprised. "An answer? Yeah. It'd make my mind a lot less distracted." He said.

She smiled. "I know… that you like me… And well… I like you too." She said.

Rei was over joyed. "You do?" He asked.

Shakon nodded. "Yup."

The two teens were silent for a moment because neither knew what to say after that. But they were happy about the mutual feeling.

"So… What now?" Rei asked.

Shakon closed her eyes. "Your choice." She said, practically inviting him to hall her "his girl".

Rei perked an eyebrow. "Mine?" He asked. "Why mine?"

Shakon smirked. "Because you're the one that started this." She answered.

Rei didn't know how to reply to this. Partly because it was true, and partly because he wished it wasn't.

Shakon laughed at his reaction. She had made the poor boy speechless. "I'm gonna guess that you don't know?" She asked.

Rei thought a minute, then smiled. "No, I know… I know perfectly what I'd choose." He said.

Shakon smirked. "And that would be…?"

Rei's hand made it's way to Shakon's chin, and he moved closer to the girl, who was now fairly taken aback. _This… I did not expect out of Rei. _Shakon thought.

Rei smiled when he saw how the girl's expression had changed. "You said it was my choice." He said.

She smiled. "Yes, I did." She replied, leaning towards him.

Meanwhile, two other teens, a blond and a pinkette sat down after a long session of dancing together.

"Wow, Satsuna, I didn't know you could dance like that." Max complimented.

Satsuna laughed. "Well, you're not too bad yourself." She replied.

Max smiled. "This has been a lot of fun so far!" He said.

"It's about to get more fun!" a voice next the two said.

Max and Satsuna turned to see Linea and Kimihiro standing next to them. Linea was dressed in a classy (but quite skimpy) black tank top who's neckline reached down to her stomach area, and she also wore black jeans with small tears in various places, revealing the skin underneath.

"Oh, and, why do you say that, Linea?" asked Satsuna.

Linea walked to Max and put her arms around him. "Because Max's gonna come with me, aren't you?" She asked the now _very _uncomfortable boy who was absolutely speechless.

Satsuna glared. "And you're going to make him?" She asked.

Linea nodded. "Yeah, I am. You have a problem with that?" She replied.

Satsuna became furious. She got up and pulled Linea off Max right then and there. "You can't touch Max!" She told a shocked Linea.

"Why's that?" She asked. "He's single."

_Not tonight he's not! _Satsuna thought. "No, he's not." She said.

"What?" Linea, Kimihiro **and **Max asked.

Satsuna rolled her eyes and turned to Max and put her arms around him. She whispered in his ear "play along, would ya?"

Max understood. _Oh! _He thought. He smiled. "Yeah. She's right." He said.

Linea was confused. "When did this happen?" She asked.

Satsuna smiled. "On the way here." She answered.

Linea smirked. "And how do I know you're not just playing with me?" She asked.

Max had an idea. "If we weren't lovers, would I do this?" He asked before pulling Satsuna close to him and kissing her. Satsuna was, at first, quite surprised, but then forgot about Linea and kissed him back.

Linea glared and left, but Max and Satsuna had already forgot about her. They forgot that they were only supposed to be pretending. And they, more importantly, forgot that they were in public.

But reality settled in again when Shakon's voice came piercing through to them.

"Wow, you two, are you human beings or rabbits?"

Max and Satsuna pulled back from each other slightly and realized what they had just been doing. They both turned crimson, causing Shakon to laugh.

"Sorry." Satsuna muttered to Max, who shook his head.

"Don't be." He said.

"I'll leave you two alone." Shakon said smugly, running back to the stage, nearly choking with laughter.

_That… was very interesting. _Satsuna thought. _I really wish ... but it could never happen._

Max surveyed the girl who was still quite close to him. "Satsuna…" He started. "Did you… enjoy that?" He asked the now alarmed girl.

Satsuna flushed a pink. "You first." She said.

Max chuckled. "Well, I ought to have, since I'm the one that started it." He said cheerfully.

Satsuna smiled. "I guess I did too, then." She said.

Max stood up and grabbed Satsuna's hand. "C'mon." He said.

Satsuna got up. _What the hell am I getting myself into? _She thought.

An hour later, at about 10:30PM, when everything was done, the dancing girls went backstage, very proud of that night's performance.

"Great job you all!" Jordan said excitedly.

"Yeah, and I'd like to give extra credit to our glorious leader for an extraordinary performance!" Shelly said.

Shakon took a bow. "Thank you! I'm here 'till Tuesday!" She said playfully.

She went over and picked up her jacket and bag. "I'll see you on Wednesday for practice, okay? See y'all!" She went to the door, waved and left.

_Can't wait to get home_ Shakon thought, walking out the door and began walking to the bus stop, blissfully unaware of the figure following her.


	13. Yuriy, I hate you

Shakon sat on the bus stop bench and waited patiently. _I'm early._ She thought.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone approach. A fairly tall boy. She recognized him from somewhere.

He sat next to her, and she realized who it was: Yuriy. "What're you doing here, Yuriy?" She asked curiously.

He turned to her and smirked. "I saw you tonight." He said. "You looked great." He complimented.

"Thanks!" Shakon said, cheerfully.

Yuriy sat closer to her. _What is he doing? _Shakon wondered when she felt his hand on her knee. "Yuriy… Wha-?"

"Just relax." He said. "And ease up." He put an arm around her so she wasn't able to stand up.

"Yuriy… Get off." She demanded.

Yuriy ignored the request and let the hand that was on her knee massage the base of her neck. "C'mon, just forget about everything." He told her.

Shakon, instead of relaxing like Yuriy asked of her, tensed up. "Stop it." She said.

But Yuriy kept getting closer to her, and she was too shocked to do anything. She was too shocked to know what was going on and the next thing she knew, he was holding her with one hand on her skin near the tailbone, and he was kissing the base of her neck.

Shakon wanted to struggle against him, but Yuriy was incredibly strong. "Yuriy! Get off me!" She commanded, sounding weaker then she wanted to.

Yuriy looked up to her and smirked. "Who's stronger? I think you'll be the one taking the commands now."

He picked the staggered girl up. She was much too weak from shock and fatigue to try and get away. Yuriy carried Shakon to a park not too far from their meeting point.

He put the girl down on the ground in the forest in an opening. He pinned her there.

"Why?" Shakon asked, feeling Yuriy's breath on her face.

He smirked. "Because, I need a one-night stand, and your new reputation was what I've been waiting for." He answered.

Shakon tried struggling, but was unable to get out from under Yuriy. "Basterd." She snarled, finally just giving into him.

"Oh, testy!" Yuriy teased, changing his position so he could have one hand free. He held Shakon's hands in one of his about the girl's head and the other was free to wander around.

At first he just played around the skin on her face, but not much time passed before he started playing with the edge of her shirt.

Shakon wasn't able to do anything to stop the boy. She felt so helpless.

"Y'know, this wouldn't be so horrible if you just enjoyed it." Yuriy stated, lying on top of her.

Shakon glared. "Hell, I couldn't even if I wanted to." She spat at him.

Yuriy perked an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

Shakon smirked. "Because you're horrible at this." She said.

Yuriy sat up, accidentally loosening his grip on his captive, who took the opportunity and kicked him away from her. Some energy was back after relaxing a little.

Yuriy was on the ground about to get up, when he was pushed back to the ground by a foot on his back. "Shit, you don't have to step on me!" He yelled.

"You didn't have to try raping me either, did you?" Shakon asked eerily.

Yuriy would have glared if his face wasn't being plastered in the dirt.

"And if you touch me again, your blood will decorate the school's walls." Shakon said, walking away.

Shakon was walking through the park, when she heard some leaves rustle above her. She looked up, and saw her friends there.

Her eyes widened when she saw Satsuna and Max, their arms around each other, and passionately kissing one another.

She smirked. "Y'know, this gives a whole other meaning to that song, you two." She called up to them.

Max and Satsuna broke apart, quite surprised. "Damn, you two! If you two wanna make out so much, go to Max's and close the door!" Shakon said walking away.

Satsuna turned crimson. "I thought you said nobody comes here."

Max shrugged. "No one does, usually."

Satsuna looked at Max. "Why _don't _we go to your place?" She asked curiously.

Max blushed. "You don't wanna know."

Satsuna was now, officially, freaked out. "Now that you say that… I don't think coming here was such a good idea either."

The two laughed, and just sat, arms around each other, watching the stars.

**Okay, hi peoples! anyone here excited that I'm almost done re-posting this? Good. but here's the scoop, I have a mang for this now. Yup yup! You can see it by clicking on my profile or my name at the top. It's the website in it. It's still Called Tomodachi, so everyone, FLOCK TO IT! Besides, don't y'all wanna see what my characters look like? **


	14. Reencounters and Tempers

Once again, the weekend passes, and a very happy Shakon is running to school. She had gone out with Rei the previous evening and the date went exceedingly well.

She was also very happy because she was completely free of her old reputation, and she was creating a new one that suited her much better.

The girl was wearing black jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a black tank top over the shirt. She also wore a blue toque, and hoop earrings.

She finally got to the grounds and ran over to Satsuna. "Hi!" Shakon greeted happily.

Satsuna smiled. "Good morning."

Shakon smirked. "How was mouth-to-mouth with Max?" She asked, partially curious, and partially because she loved torturing Satsuna about it.

Satsuna glared. "I told you, drop it!" She said, angrily.

Shakon laughed. "This time I'm serious!" She looked at her friend. "Is he a good kisser?" She asked.

Satsuna blushed. "Uh… I guess…" She replied.

Shakon sighed. "Well, I guess I shouldn't tease but… HOLY SHIT, RAN!" Ikenara burst out laughing, causing her comrade to sweatdrop.

"Is someone talking about me?" a voice behind the girls asked.

The two teens turned around and saw Max standing there.

"Yeah, Max, we were." Shakon smirked.

"I told you, shut up Ikenara!" Satsuna snarled.

Max, through the blush, laughed. "Well, I guess you have a right to tease as you know what it's like, right?" He asked Shakon.

Satsuna looked at a nervous Shakon. "Uh, wh-why would you say that, Maxie?"

Max grinned. "Rei tells me things."

Shakon's eyes widened and her cheeks turned crimson, and Satsuna gasped.

"Wh-what was there to tell?" Shakon asked nervously, wondering exactly what Rei said.

Max chuckled. "More then what Satsuna and I have to tell, I assure you."

Satsuna burst out laughing and Shakon was completely humiliated. "Oh, shut it, Ran." She said dully.

Satsuna wasn't able to breath she was laughing so much. Shakon stalked off mumbling how she was going to "kill that boy".

Max rolled his eyes before making sure Satsuna was going to live. "Are you okay, Satsuna?" He asked the girl, who was still laughing quite hard.

Shakon walked through the main doors and looked at the bulletin board. She went through the "Student Employees wanted" and the school club bulletins until one caught her eye.

"Dance Club Tryouts?" Shakon read out loud, very interested. She read the poster. "After school, Wednesday, bring own music, appropriate work-out clothing… prepare to stay 'till 5:30PM?" Shakon smiled. _Something to get me out and about… Sounds good. _She thought, writing the information down on a sheet of paper.

Once all the information was down, she went to her first class: Science. She sat in her seat in the back, put on her MP3 player and started going through the music on it to see if there was anything she could tryout with.

Later on, at lunchtime, Shakon sat with Rei, Satsuna and Max. Shakon was feeling very ticked off with Rei at this moment, and the poor boy felt it. Oh, boy did he feel it!

"Shakon, are you mad at me?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"…"

"What'd I do?"

"…"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"…"

"Max, you know why she's ignoring me?" He asked his friend.

Max smiled and nodded. "Because you told me." He said.

The corner of Shakon's eye twitched, and Rei understood. "It… just slipped out. I didn't mean to…" He tried to explain himself. Shakon turned her head so Rei wouldn't see that she was starting to smile and give in.

"Shakon…" Rei was _trying _to get her to forgive him, and the poor guy was starting to get desperate. Max and Satsuna were holding in their laughter because they could see quite perfectly what was going on: Shakon was stressing Rei on purpose so he'd get worried and do something drastic. And she was succeeding.

Rei wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her close to him. Shakon burst out laughing, making Rei confused. "Wha-?"

Shakon regained her composure slightly. "Gosh, you're easy to stress!" She told a now blushing Rei.

Rei rolled his eyes and realized that he was still supporting the girl in his arms. The two teens made eye contact, and Shakon blushed.

Just when she thought something was going to happen, Rei let go of the girl and made her lose balance and fall to the floor. "Ahh!"

Satsuna, Max, and Rei laughed at the girl who was propped up on her elbows quite furious with herself for not seeing that coming.

After the 4 teens had finished eating, they got up and walked around the school. They heard little groups whispering about something until Shakon heard Terrance's name come up.

"What was that? She used to be lesbian?"

"I think she still is, I don't know."

"Maybe. She hasn't dated in a long time."

"Well, whatever. It doesn't really surprise me."

"I also heard something about Yuriy."

"What?"

"I heard he tried to rape Shakon in the park, Friday night."

"Really? Was he able to?"

"I don't know. We'll see though, won't we?"

Satsuna, Max and Rei looked at Shakon. "What… are they talking about?"

Shakon blushed slightly. "Which part?" She asked, knowing full well what part they meant, but trying to stall.

"The part about you and Yuriy." Rei said, concerned for "his girl".

"Oh." Shakon turned crimson. "It… was nothing." She said.

They looked at the girl sternly. "Rape isn't nothing." Satsuna told her.

"That's right of course, that is if the guy was successful." Shakon said, shyly.

Rei was surprised. "It's… true?" He asked. "He really did try?"

"_Tried_ to… Not _did._" Shakon said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Max asked.

Shakon smiled. "I'm fine!" She said, trying to convince her friends. "I wouldn't have… uh, gone out and… y'know… with Rei last night if I wasn't!" She said.

The group sighed relief. Satsuna smirked. "Which reminds me of a question for you both." She said.

"Alright…" Rei said, not sure if he wanted to answer the question.

"Are you two still virgins, or did you do _that _last night?" Satsuna asked.

Shakon and Rei's eyes widened and they crimsoned out.

"Hell! I like the guy, but I'm not going to do that with him!" Shakon yelled, totally grossed out.

Max and Satsuna laughed at their reactions. "If you say so!" Satsuna teased, acting as if she didn't believe them, knowing full well that they were telling the truth.

Just then, a girl accidentally knocked into Max, unintentionally knocking them both to the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The girl said, picking up her binder and pencil case. She had very short, red hair, glasses, an elbow-length green shirt and a jean skirt that reached her knees. She seemed very familiar to Shakon.

"S'alright." Max answered, getting up, and helping the girl with her things.

When she stood up, Shakon recognized the girl. "T-Terrance?" She asked in disbelief.

The girl laughed. "So, you recognize me." She said. The other 3 teens stared in disbelief.

"But you look so…" Satsuna started.

"Feminine." Max finished, earning a whack from Satsuna. "Ow."

"Wow, Terrance." Shakon said. "You changed."

"Not really. Like you, I was just faking it." She said. "Unfortunately, Linea's spreading my past around because I quit her little gang." She finished.

Shakon gasped. "That jerk." She said.

"What? What's she been saying?" Rei asked.

"Terrance… _used _to be… Lesbian." Shakon said sadly. "She's not anymore, but she made the mistake of letting that one simple fact slip to Linea."

Terrance blushed when 3 of the 4 teens looked at her weird.

"Seriously?" Satsuna asked.

Terrance nodded. "I'm not anymore though." She said, confirming it again.

"So, why'd you quit the gang?" Shakon asked.

"Well," Terrance began, "This is my last year in school, and I decided to start working on my career choices… And I thought that being in a gang wasn't going to help my resume much." She explained.

Shakon nodded. "That's why you were wondering about hiding your grades." She thought out loud.

Terrance nodded. "Yup. I've been doing the same thing you have ever since May of last year."

Just then, the bell rang. "Well, I'll be seeing you guys around, alright?" Terrance said, heading to her next class.

"Bye." The four teens said, to each other heading for their own classes.

_Wow, I can't believe things are going so well for me. _Shakon thought, taking her seat. _And I'm sure they're bound to get better._

Later on, after school, Shakon and Satsuna were walking home together, as always.  
"I think I'm gonna try out for the dance club on Wednesday." Shakon mentioned.

Satsuna smirked. "You could defiantly make it, y'know."

"Yeah, I know." Shakon said. "And I think it's a good idea. I just don't know what music I want to use at the audition." She finished.

"Why don't you use one you made?" Satsuna asked.

"Maybe, but those are much better in a group." Shakon said.

Satsuna thought for a while. "Well, you know any songs you like?" She asked.

"Well, yeah…" Shakon answered. "But not any I can really dance to."

"Well, it's just an audition." Satsuna said, thoughtful. "It's not like the whole school's going to see. And it's not going to be at the club."

"Maybe. I'll just have to look a little harder when I get home." Shakon said.

"Yeah."

Later on, at 6:40 PM, Shakon was sitting in her room going through her CDs. "No… no… Gosh, nothing I have is good enough!" She sighs and closes her eyes, putting Jump5's "Mix it up" and turns it to the twelfth track: "Celebration"

As the music plays, her eyes snap open.

She couldn't believe that she had already found the most perfect song, yet she had done it. _Now, to make a routine for it._ She thought, getting up, and getting her ideas flowing from her mind into her actions.


	15. This is the end or is it?

**HEY THERE PEOPLES! Wow! The last chapter! Everyone excited? GREAT! And since it's the last chapter, I urge you all to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! You know I love it! But so y'all know, there is no sequal to this story. Sadly. However, Tomodachi lives on in the MANGA! XD I love pestering you all to read it.**

.Wednesday – Lunch Hour.-

"Aw man! Why am I so nervous?" Shakon complained.

"Just chill out, Sha." Rei said. "You'll be fine!"

"Yeah, there's no way you won't get on that team!" Satsuna agreed.

Shakon smiled meekly. "Thanks." She said. "But I found out that everyone in that group I met on Friday is trying out as well…"

"Well, you were better then a few of them." Max said.

"Yeah, much better!" Rei concurred.

Shakon sighed. "I guess… I've been working on the routine for two days, and I've already perfected it." She said, trying to stay positive.

"So, you'll do fine!" Rei said. "We'll be there to watch you, if you want."

"Yeah, okay." Shakon agreed, feeling a little better, taking a sip of the ice tea she bought for her lunch.

Just then, the rest of Rei's friends came and sat at the table. These included Kai, Takao, and Yuriy, who decided to make the bad decision and take the seat beside Shakon, who scooted closer to Rei, who was sitting on her other side.

"Hi!" Takao greeted, taking the seat on the other side of Satsuna.

"Hello." Satsuna replied. She still didn't really know any of Max or Rei's friends, so she tended to be a little shy. In fact, she really didn't know them at all. Actually, she _didn't _know them at all!

"Who's this?" Yuriy asked Max, referring to Satsuna.

"This is Satsuna." Max introduced the girl next to him.

Shakon smirked. "His girlfriend!" She finished his introduction without an invitation, causing Max and Satsuna to turn crimson.

"I am not!" Satsuna protested.

"You sure acted like it last Friday!" Shakon retorted.

"Yeah, but it's not like you didn't act more so with Rei on Sunday!"

"How would you know? All you have is Max's word!"

"I happen to trust Max more then I do you!"

"Because you're his lover!"

"I AM NOT!"

"But what about Fri-"

"Girls! That's enough!" Rei and Max intervened.

The other 3 boys started snickering at the scene: Shakon and Satsuna glaring at each other, whilst still having a cat-fight, and their _guy_friends trying to get them to settle down.

"I wonder if they're gonna start a fistfight" Wondered Yuriy out loud.

Takao glared at his sick-minded friend. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Considering what you were bragging about earlier."

Yuriy snickered at the memory. He had twisted the story slightly adding things, and taking out getting his face buried in the dirt.

Shakon turned her attention to the redhead boy beside her. "Oh, what were you saying, you pervert?" She asked.

Yuriy grinned. "I just told them what happened on Friday night!" He said maliciously.

Shakon smirked. "Did you tell them about getting your face plastered in the dirt where it belongs?" She asked, causing Takao, Max, Rei, Satsuna and Kai (yes, the oh so silent bastard) to snicker.

Yuriy glared and pulled the girl close to him, earning an elbow in the stomach (dished out by the wonderful, beautiful badass: AKA: Shakon)

"Are you asking to die!" Shakon yelled shifting closer to Rei, whom she hugged to spite the poor boy who was clutching his stomach in pain.

Takao smirked. "Smooth move there 'Captain Lecher'" He commented.

"Oh, just fuck up Kinomya." Yuriy growled.

Later on, about 10 minutes before the last bell, Shakon was sitting in her computer chair, completely stressing over the auditions.

"Shakon, are you sure you'll be okay?" Rei asked.

Shakon shook her head. "Does it look like I'll be alright, dammit?"

Rei sighed. _Dang, I really wish I didn't have to do this in the middle of compu-tech class, but…_ He shifted his chair over to where Shakon had her head in her hands. He started massaging the base of Shakon's neck.

She stopped what she was doing right away (stressing her rear off) and just relaxed a minute and enjoyed the feel of Rei's hands working to please her.

When he stopped, Shakon looked at him, a little surprised. "Feel better?" Rei asked her.

Shakon chuckled. "Yup. But, y'know… I'd feel better if you did that again." Shakon said playfully.

Rei rolled his eyes. "Maybe later." He said.

Shakon slumped in her seat. "Aw."

When the bell finally did ring, Shakon was the first in the hallways and raced down the halls, leaving dust clouds marking her trail. Rei just walked to the gym, wondering about Shakon's sanity.

Shakon hopped onto the 3rd row in the bleachers waiting for the teacher sponsor. It took about 10 minutes for all the girls and a few guys (don't ask) to come to the gym, including Max, Satsuna and Rei who came to watch.

And the only reason Rei was massaging Shakon was because she was stressing again. Shakon was earning jealous stares from both girls and boys, but, she didn't care. She was just pre-playing what her routine was in her head whilst listening to Max and Satsuna's pep talk.

_I get already! _Shakon thought after the 50th time Satsuna said something like "You're going to be awesome!" or "Even a crazy person can see you're the best". As you can imagine, this was getting to be very annoying.

"Would you just shut. UP!" Shakon said, finally snapping, causing Satsuna and Max to finally stop their annoying lip flapping.

And finally, the teacher sponsor came into the gym with a clipboard and a stereo.

"Yes yes, I'm here!" The woman called. She was about 5'9" in height, her long blond hair pulled into a ponytail. "On the bleachers! Everyone NOW!"

This caused every teen that was not sitting to sit and cower in fear. Shakon, however, just seemed to ignore the lady.

"Welcome to Dance team tryouts." The lady began. "I'll start off saying my name, for those who don't know me, is Kiiro-sama. I am the rules, so listen to me. 1) Respect me. 2) Respect others. 3) Respect equipment. 4)Respect yourself. Follow those, you should have no problem with me. Clear?"

Most nodded, Shakon merely kept acting like she was ignoring Kiiro-sama, who saw Shakon being totally ignorant.

"Miss, in the third row, what's your name?" She asked Shakon, for the first time looked at her.

"Shakon Ikenara, _ma'am_." Shakon said with a sarcastic emphasis on the "ma'am"

"Miss Ikenara, I don't recall you being on the Dance team before. It is in your personal interest to listen to me for instructions."

Shakon perked an eyebrow at this. "Who says I'm not listening?" She asked.

Kiiro-sama glared at her. "It is also in your best interest to respect me, as I alone control who makes this team." She said coolly.

Shakon smirked. "Yes ma'am." She said, giving a salute.

"Well, then. Since Miss Ikenara here is so eager to get out, according to her attitude, why don't we let her audition first?" Kiiro-sama asked the group.

Shakon stood up with her CD. "Sure! Always up for a bit of fun." Shakon said with a genuine smile.

_What the hell is she doing? _Satsuna wondered. _If she keeps this attitude, she'll never get onto the team! _

Shakon the CD into the player and set the track to the twelfth, and waited.

As soon as the music starts, Shakon's body becomes in motion, completely in sync with the beat.

Celebrate good times, come on  
Let's celebrate  
Celebrate good times, come on

There's a party goin' on right here  
A celebration to last  
throughout the years  
So bring your good times  
and your laughter too  
We gonna celebrate your  
party with you

Shakon is now completely dancing, forgetting that it was only an audition. Not caring if people were watching, and not caring if her breath began getting short.

Come on now, Celebration  
Let's all celebrate  
and have a good time  
Celebration  
We gonna celebrate  
and have a good time

It's time to come together  
It's up to you, what's your pleasure  
Everyone around the world  
Come on!

Celebrate good times, come on  
Come on, It's a celebration  
Celebrate good times, come on  
It's a celebration  
Celebrate good times, come on  
Celebration, Come on and celebrate  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
Celebration, come on and celebrate

We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate, it's all right  
We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate, it's all right

It's time to come together  
It's up to you, what's your pleasure  
Everyone around the world  
Come on!

It's a celebration  
Celebrate good times, come on! celebration  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
celebration  
Celebrate good times, come on!

When she finished with a halt, the whole gym was filled with the sound of applause. Shakon laughed, letting her playful nature show. "Thank you!" She said, taking a bow. She looked to Kiiro-sama who was a little shocked. "Sorry for being so evil earlier." Shakon apologized. "That was just so I could go first."

Kiiro-sama grinned. "That was a terrific run, thank you. Take a seat. The results of the auditions are going to be announced at the end because I know how people hate waiting for them over-night."

Shakon nodded, got her CD, and went back to her spot on the bleachers.

"That was awesome!" Satsuna complimented.

"Yeah, completely amazing!" Max agreed.

"Thanks, guys." Shakon said, sitting next to Rei.

The boy was beaming with pride. "Great job." He said to her.

Shakon hugged him, causing Rei to blush. "Thank you." Shakon said.

The next hour and a half was excruciating for Shakon, once in a while able to see quite a show of talent. But more often then not, it was not a joy to watch rookies trying to act pro.

When finally the last teen re-took their place on the bleachers, Kiiro-sama spoke. "Thank you all for coming out and taking the time to be here… Unfortunately, for some of you, it was time well wasted. I wasn't able to see talent in some of you so to those … ahem, _few, _I apologize." Kiiro-sama looked down the list on more time. "This year, I will admit has been much nicer to me then past years, I'll tell you that. Alright, I'm calling out the people's names that made it in order of skill. The ones in danger of losing their spot due to lack there of will be called first, and the team captain will be called last."

She began calling names. "Carmen, Jeff, Ellie, and Maddie. You four made it, but I advise you to brush up on your skills. All right, Terra, Harvey, and Joyce, you're on the next level up. The middle level. And the top level is… Izumo, Jordan, Seth and Shelly."

Shakon was rather nervous. Did Kiiro-sama think she was no good?

"And finally, co-captain and team captain. I have two girls who I couldn't decide between, so for the first while, I'll be watching you two closely: Shakon Ikenara, and Natasha Cunnings, congratulations on being at the head of the pack."

Shakon blinked a moment. "Wha-?"

Her friends all hugged her, catching her off guard and together nearly strangling her.

"We knew you were the best!" Satsuna said happily.

"We told you you'd make it!" Max reminded.

"We're so proud! Rei said, kissing Shakon's cheek.

"I know! I know! But you don't have to strangle me to prove it!"

Her friends backed off and Shakon stood up, picked up her bag, and with her friends walked out of the gym.

Later on, in Shakon's room, she was sitting on her computer chair talking to some old friends. That is until Rei came online. Shakon clicked on Rei's screen name

hiddensprite: Hi there!

goldentiger: Did I mention how incredibly proud we are of u?

hiddensprite: Yeah, I think it's been drilled into my brain with a jack hammer

goldentiger: lol But we are!

hiddensprite: I know.

goldentiger: So, wanna go out for celebration ice cream? Just u and me!

hiddensprite: Like a date?

goldentiger: Sure, if you wanna call it that

hiddensprite: (smiles) Yes I do!

goldentiger: lol I'll come over right now then!

hiddensprite: Okay! See you in a bit!

goldentiger: Bye 4 now

**goldentiger has logged off**

Shakon whirled her chair around and looked around her room. "Damn, when did my life get so good?" She wondered out loud. She looked to her picture frame which had a picture of her and Rei in one of those Photo booths in the mall. She smiled. "I got a great friend or two, a great guy, a great opportunity at school. What else would I need?"

What else indeed. She changed into something fresh and real. Real meaning something that showed who she was inside. Her true personality. It felt so good to just be herself now. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror and saw herself. She smiled. _I can finally see myself as someone. Not just a gangster who loves nothing more then to prank people. I can see myself amounting to something someday. _

She went to the balcony and looked out to the city and smiled. "Get ready for me." She said to the city. "Because when I get out of here and show myself to everyone, you won't be."

She temporarily forgot about Rei for a moment. "And if I make it… Nobody, **Nobody **can control me anymore!"

It was like the saying she spray painted on Doujin-san's car that day: "Conformity is the jailer of freedom and the enemy of growth.". Never again will this girl have to conform to a leader because she had earned her freedom.

For _now _anyway…

**So? WHAT'D Y'ALL THINK? Good story? Bad story? How 'bout this one: FINISHED STORY! XD my first ever complete story:P Lovin' it? ABSOLUTELY! Anyway, Review for me and here's what I want:**

A rating of 1 to 20 for the entire thing 

**What you liked**

**What you didn't like**

**What I can improve on**

**And that'd be about it! Sayonara for now! **

**THANK YOU TO Sakari Nikisho for letting me use her OCs – Satsuna-chan and Karu-kun**

**SAYONARA AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS (original (underlined)and not (not underlined)) (AKA wounded-raven,Beyblade-galSpazzy's Girl, ERALDA, ANGEL-OF-DEATH6, Sakari Nikisho, native-kittenpuppy444219, Torri-Chiobie, hockey-girl90, seabreezeforever, iloveanime123, Shaded Colors, Monarch, Ray**,**AND Fattso (even though her review was a flamer, I'm just glad she was initially interested enough to click)**

**AND REMEMBER: ROCK ON:)**


	16. Final Words

Hey everyone, long time no see. Hey, I know that there's no sequal to this story, but I am doing something similar on It's called "my life revamped" and if you liked THIS story, you'll love MLR.

My username on fiction press is "breenamarie". Make sure to check it out!

Oh, and it would have been on Fanfiction, but I'm not actually using any anime characters – it's all original, so you'll get more of a glimpse of the genius that lives inside my head.

Hope to see you all there! And thanks again to everyone who was kind enough to review to Tomodachi. You can't believe how much fun it was to work on!

Love y'all and Peace out.


End file.
